Surviving Z Day 2
by Sinlimitless
Summary: Z-Day continues. Can this new set of survivors escape the ongoing madness? Or will they succumb to 'Them' and other threats that linger in the apocalypse? No longer accepting OC's! Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

_Bang_

She suddenly turned to the sound of the resonating gunshot. It echoed in the stillness of the night, stopping her in her progress.

"Who... was that?" She scanned the dark surroundings and took in shallow, soundless breaths. Minutes after that, there was the sound of a vehicle starting up and driving away. From her crouched position, she quickly packed the last few things into her bag and stood up. She brushed the tiny chunks of asphalt off her school skirt and walked on with nowhere to go.

Her footsteps were soft, but still audible in the quiet night. The lights were on, to her relief, giving her a clear view of the streets and alleyways. Moths fluttered about under the bright street lamps and flies buzzed around in the trashes of the alleys. She kept her distance from those places, knowing crazy people would find her under the light and she would be easily trapped in the alleyways. Keeping in the dark calmed her, giving her a reassured feeling of safety.

She crouched behind a blue letter box which was obviously out of the light and scanned the streets for anything that could harm her. Her sight kept on adjusting to the changes in the spot of darkness and light and it bothered her. She quietly stood up and let out a breath. She scratched her head and ran her fingers down her black, long hair which stopped above her waist in a 'V' like manner.

Somebody was running, and he was running quick. Up ahead in the 'T' junction, he was escaping the slow mobs of dead that staggered toward him. He was screaming for help, but he knew no one would aid him. It was useless but he screamed anyway. He quickly twisted on the heels of his shoes and fired his pistol at Them. One, two... five went down but the guy had already missed too much. The gun let off a dry click, indicating that it was empty and useless.

He seemed to have said something, but it was inaudible from this distance. He was trapped now with his back against the wall. They came to him in a semi-circle formation, blocking his every escape. The girl covered her ears and looked away at the brutality that was happening to the man. Blood gushed out from his torn flesh and it stained the wall making huge arcs, splotches and drips of crimson. His scream drained with his conscious. Everything fell silent the moment the horror was done. The girl, who had crouched back behind the mail box, shivered as the scream had pierced through her blocked ears. It was unavoidable, the damage had been done.

Her eyes were constricted with fear and panic. Even though it was not the first time, she knew she wouldn't get used to the agonizing screams. It pained her and not only that, her mind had a vivid imagination. She couldn't help but picture the man's tortured face before he departed from this world. She shivered hopelessly in the dark as the atmosphere suddenly turned cold for her.

_Relax... don't be alarmed... just don't panic..._

She suddenly held her breath as footsteps were nearby. It was slow and draggy, almost lifeless. Her heart beat wildly, almost audible to the surroundings, but it was impossible. She covered her mouth as the steps grow closer. It was making her crazy. Several horrible and violent endings zoomed in her mind, making her sweat and cry. She breathed quietly in the palm of her hands but soon suddenly realized the footsteps were gone. She dropped her hands slowly to her legs and turned to peek around the mail box.

She stopped dead in her motion as the most disfigured face she had ever seen was in front of her. It was there, just staring at her with its white, milky eyes. For it to be on its hands and feet shocked her. Has it seen her? Could it sense that she was there? She panicked and slowly backed away.

Nudging against her wrist was a small rock. Without thinking, she picked it up and threw it away, hitting a window display on the other side of the road. The window cracked and let off a loud clatter the moment the rock made contact. It was loud enough to grab the attention of the dead around her. The one that was staring at her stood up and lifelessly walked toward the sound, followed by the rest of the Them.

She stood up and quickly walked away from the scene. Her heart still raced and it would not calm down until she puts her distance away from any of Them. Heading toward the 'T' junction down the street, she picks up the gun and kept it in her bag. Though empty, she might find ammo for it later.

Avoiding the bloody mess of the eaten man, she walked to her right down an unfamiliar street. It would not matter if she picked left than right; both streets were unfamiliar to her. Hearing the shout of a boy in the near distance instinctively made her take cover. She scanned the unfamiliar street, noticing several school students in the distance. An unfamiliar street, with wandering unfamiliar school students from an unfamiliar school.

In her bag pack, she took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. Their clothes were dirty and bloodied and their actions and expressions showed much stress and impatience. They were looking around anxiously, as if waiting for someone. One of the male students was holding on to a bloodied, dented aluminium bat. He was the most frightened in the group.

Unable to hear them from this distance, she quietly watched their movements. The rumble of a vehicle in the near distance was approaching. The students frightfully ran off, away from whatever that was coming. Gun shots ripped the air and managed to hit a female student. She let out a scream and fell hard on her chest. Blood oozed from her burning, unbearable wound. A military vehicle, which was out of view before, suddenly appeared and stopped meters away from the wounded female student. On the gunner's post, a man wearing a red bandanna locked his sight at the student. He turned to point the barrel of gun at her and pulled the bolt.

From here, she could hear student's plea, her cry to be released, but they would not have any of that. Without remorse, the man squeezed the trigger and fired the machine gun at the female student. The girl, hiding, couldn't hear the sound of the student's scream over the blasting rounds of the machine gun. The student's body was ripped and riddled with bullets. Even though she was dead, they continued to fire until satisfied. Adding insult to injury, the driver ran the vehicle over her dead body, letting out a loud, gut wrenching crack. Laughs filled the now silent air until it faded off into the distance.

The girl in hiding was filled with anger more than fear. What she had seen was inhumane and just plain wrong. It was disturbing and unforgivable. What did that poor student did to any of them? Nothing! Now the student's life was forcefully taken away by some maniac with a trigger finger and a driver who was nothing more than a sadistic fuck.

Examining the body, she noticed too many bullet holes and gun powder residues, too many for a body to handle. The student's body felt warm, hot, to be exact as the bullets temporarily heated its lifeless body. She shivered and began to wonder why she was not afraid right now. Minutes ago she was completely terrified, now, it had all completely disappeared. Looking at its head, it was turned in a manner that you couldn't see its face. To make matters worse, not only its head, but other parts of its body was bent the wrong way. With enough courage, she pulled the student's head to see its face. What she saw was a face of horror seconds before it died, still plastered there like a picture. She covered her mouth with a hand, devastated. The student's eyes wide open, jaw hanging and crooked, cheek bones smashed and her skull invaded with bullets. It was such a sight to see and it was too much for her.

She turned and emptied her stomach, far away from the body. She coughed and heaved, all of a sudden feeling weak and tired. Her head ached and it stabbed at her brain. Was it stress? Pressure? Panic?

_Eugh... My head..._

Her voice managed to sound itself in her mind.

Crawling back to the body, she closed the corpse's eyes then stood up. The sun was slowly arising, devouring the dark and empty sky. The lights shuts off and she was left with an unfamiliar road ahead of her.

_My name is Akira Tachibana and I am now surviving the Z day._

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Next time on SZD 2!__  
_

_"You are right. You __aren't_ worth the bullet."

_"Drop the weapon."_

_"Hey! Can you hear me! I told you to wake up!"_

_"Around here! I heard voices!"_

_"One, two... Three!"_

_**Chapter 2: Maniacs**_

* * *

_I am leaving for San Fransisco tomorrow so there might not be chapters every Sundays for three weeks. Enjoy this chapter and yes, I am accepting OC's! Those OC's who did not get mentioned in SZD 1, might get mentioned here in SZD 2! Thanks for reading!_

_If you guys still don't know, Akira is a cautious girl and mostly in hiding. More about her will be revealed in the future!  
_

_Forms for OC! No super powers! This ain't no Majutsu Index nor Kagaku Railgun kay'?_

-Character Information-

Name:

What does he/she preferred to be called. (Nickname):

Race:

Age: (12-20)

Height and Weight: (Separate with commas.)

Country:

His/her reason for being in Japan: (Applies to non Japanese characters.) (If there's no reason, you can simply delete this line.)

Occupation:

Appearance: (Realistically onegai! _Please._)

Casual Clothing: (If requesting for a change, do PM me. If not, he/she will reuse that costume set. Of course he/she will wash it off story.) (Vests/belts/pouches/bags are also acceptable, I mean *chuckles*, where do you put your ammo/bullets? You can request to have it obtained later in the story.)

Sleep Wear:

Personality:

Love interest:

Background Story: (What he/she was doing before the outbreak or life's BG story. Try to go a little into detail, not just simply 'Was in class studying.' or 'A student with carefree family.')

What he/she's good at:

What he/she's not good at:

Primary Weapon he/she's carrying:

Secondary Weapons he/she's carrying:

Tertiary Weapons: (These are basically equipments. Things the character holds like grenades or medic packs. You can leave this blank or simply request the character to obtain it later in the story.)

-Family Information-

Father's Name (Alive or Deceased):

Mother's Name (Alive or Deceased):

Guardian's Name (Alive or Deceased):

If he/she does not have a brother or a sister, simply delete that line.

Sister's Name (Alive or Deceased): (If you need to add more siblings, please do add in another line.)

Brother's Name (Alive or Deceased): (If you need to add more siblings, please do add in another line.)

-Others-

His/her reaction(s) to other OC's:

What does he/she think(s) about Akira Tachibana:

Anything else to add?:


	2. Chapter 2: Maniacs

_Here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maniacs**

A door opened with an almost silent creak and Akira, who exited through the emergency stairwell, scanned the second floor hallway left and right, making sure nobody was around... not even survivors. The coloured wallpapers were torn and worn out from blood and grime, and the wooden floorboards that were smashed had several bits of splinters scattered around the damage.

The hallway was dim with only several parts of the way lit from the opened, maybe even shattered windows. Sunlight flooded in from the outside and it cast a bright yellow glow that revealed several dust particles that slowly rose from the wooden floor up to the once white washed ceiling.

She had her back against the wall as she crept silently down the hallway, stopping at the first room which had its door kicked off its hinges. She peeked into it, noticing the room to be in quite a mess; the mattresses had its insides ripped, furnitures were flipped, carpeted floors were torn and clothes were littered everywhere. The window screens had been forcefully snapped open, forcing light to flood in. There was no stench, just the sight of a room once looted.

Down the hallway, far from her location, she heard footsteps thundering against the wooden floorboards. Several men were approaching. She knew they were men as they were conversing loudly with each other.

"Yeah, that kid squealed like a sissy!" The comment was followed by a laugh.

"We still couldn't find the other guy though! That bastard slipped away from us!" His partner cursed angrily at no one in particular.

Behind Akira, without her attention or realization, a hand slowly crept down to the side of her cheek, inching its way close to her lips. In a single gasp, a man, judged by his grunting voice, pulled her away from the door frame and into hiding.

"Mmpfff!" Akira struggled to break free from the man's grasp. He was stronger and much more resilient than her, tiring her out quickly.

"Shh!" The man shushed harshly at her. Unable to see the man's face, Akira began to picture him in her mind. Faces upon faces popped into her head like a machine trying to identify a murderer in the CSI movies. Nothing sticks. A face she couldn't picture in her mind. "I said be quiet!" He ordered and tightened his grip on her forearm, locking her in place. She winced as a sudden jolt of pain surged up her arm. "Oh, sorry." He apologized and loosened her. He still did not let go, but that was all she needed.

Quickly lifting her leg high up for momentum, she then quickly slammed it back down onto the man's foot, causing him to scream for a brief moment. She removed the hand that had covered her mouth and twisted it in a way that if he moved, he would dislocate it.

"Arghh no no! That's my shooting hand arrgh! Let go! LET GO!" He screamed while vigorously massaging his burning and aching twisted shoulder. Akira raised her empty gun up into scene and pointed it down on his head.

It was empty, she knew that, but he didn't

"Shiizz! No don't do it! I'm not worth a bullet!" He raised a hand defensively and surrendered.

"You are right. You _aren't_ worth the bullet." She raised the gun, letting it face the ceiling. A creak from the door frame caught her attention. Jerking the guy from his position, he twisted him around and wrapped his own arm around his neck, using him as her shield.

Another man was there, this time, more dangerous than the man she's using for the shield. He had a kitchen knife in his hand, ready and willing to use it.

He let off a smirk and licked his tongue with satisfactory.

"Hmmm, a chick huh? And so young at that!" The man hummed out excitedly. Akira raised the empty gun to the man's head. No one knows it was empty except her, so the man raised his arms defensively, while still putting on the creepy, over excited smile on his face.

"Drop the weapon." She ordered calmly.

"No way luvly." He replied in a disgusting tone.

"I said drop it!"

"Just drop it man! She's holding my shooting arm!" The shield protested, agonized by the quarrel.

The man did as he was told and dropped it, letting the sharp end stick deep into the wooden floor. The handle stuck out like a sore thumb, out from the ground and slowly stopping from its motion.

"Now back away." She ordered. The man still did as he was told, like a trained dog, past the broken door frame and back out to the corridor.

There was another door in the room where she and her human shield were in, and it led to the next room. Without hesitation, she released the human shield and pushed him away. Twisting quickly on the balls of her foot, she caught the momentum and sprinted ahead toward the door.

"Hello pretty."

Akira let out a gasp as a man, hiding and holding a plank, revealed himself and swung it to her stomach. Without a second, not even a split second to evade, the plank smashed hard below her ribs, causing every organ in her body to distort and move slightly away from its original spots. Blood, air and saliva escaped through her opened mouth, the pain slowly making its way through her nervous system. Unable to gasp for air, or even realize she's not breathing, she staggered back, coughing blood and spit. Her knees buckled and she found herself falling backwards. Unable to regain herself, she find herself suddenly lost, and alone.

In the corner of her eyes, blood vessels pumped with every heartbeat, and with every heartbeat, her insides trembled.

"I got you." The human shield spoke calmly, almost reassuring.. A soft clatter from a knife rested beside her. She wanted to leave but she couldn't. She did not want him here, she did not want anyone here. She was unable to hold back this sleepy feeling that's forcing her to shut her eyes and rest from all the madness she had experienced. Her hands trembled with the slow and constant shift of her organs. She let out an agonized grunt, feeling sick and unwell. Unable to keep her eyes open any more, she shut them.

XxX

"Hey! Can you hear me! I told you to wake up!" The man, holding the female high school student in his arms, was not able to believe it. Had she really passed on? No, she was still breathing, probably unconscious from the pain.

Looking back at the work he had did, he was satisfied with himself. A quick slit to the man who backed away and a stab to the chest for the ambusher. The two men were effortlessly taken out with his quick reflexes. What he disliked most were the blood that managed to get onto his creamy, white skin. It caked his hands and it stained his nails. It wasn't a pretty picture to see.

_If only she had not pinned my arm around my neck, I would have done a fairly cleaner job than this..._ He let out a sigh and washed his hands in the nearby sink. Taking a peek at her, he realized.

_She... quite pretty... Maybe I should take a picture... No no! What are you thinking! That's just wrong! But..._

The tap still ran, but his hands were already clean. Still in his mind, he stared at her, wondering if he should take it.

The loud thundering sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. He shut the tap and listened intently to the sound.

Several men were approaching, probably about... three, four... five! Five people were approaching and he has to hide quick.

The female student moaned, still deep in her unconscious. Darting his big brown eyes back and forth from the girl and to the door, he had a hard time making a decision.

_Should I just leave her? I mean... Damn! Should I help her?_

With mixed feelings and panicked thinking, he grabbed her and lifts her to his back.

_Geh! Her... chest? Was tha..._

"Around here! I heard voices!" A voice boomed from the other end of the corridor.

_C'mon Anthony! Pull yourself together!_

Anthony raced past several rooms and rested on the fourth, still far from the oncoming survivors. He gently placed her down behind a couch and took out his gun. Ironed down on the door, he waited. One by one every door that was shut or locked were kicked by the survivors. Finally, his door came next.

"You ready?" The voice seemed to ask his partner from behind the door.

"Yeah." His partner responded.

"One, two... Three!"

_Crash!Bang Bang!_

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_I think I have written the OC a bit wrongly though, but I'll fix him up on the next chapter! That was Anthony, his real name will be revealed on the next chapter, though you guys would probably know his full name by now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm enjoying San Fransisco so far, but MAN, is the United States supposed to be so cold? I mean.. in California... early in the morning I shiver like crazy just to get to the showers! Thanks for reading! See ya!_

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"I know that sound!"_

_"No, I can't let the things you do slip by. This is just insanity! You guys are MANIACS!"_

_"Look, you're in terrible shape!"_

_"Kyaa!"_

_"Get to cover idiot!"_

_**Chapter 3: Anthony Nakamura**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anthony Nakamura

**Chapter 3: Anthony Nakamura**

He focused intently on the door, listening to the silence that was beyond the white wooden separation. He settled himself nicely with his gun sitting on the backrest of the old, black couch. He inhaled and exhaled calmly, hearing the voices of preparation on the other side.

"Just like shooting a camera." He whispered to himself as he exhaled.

"Right, ready?" A muffled voice asked, probably to his partner.

"Yeah." A solid response.

They counted down from three, precise and clear, to zero.

"Oora!" The man broke the door down with a good solid kick, sending splinters of wood to fly into Anthony's direction, but because of the wind, it landed inches short off him. With Anthony's view still clear, he locked his aim at the nearest man, who also held a gun, and pulled the trigger. The bullet escaped the chamber with a loud bang and it sent the barrel to lock back. A soft, but audible clatter sounded out as the cartridge falls to the floor. With a loud and hard thud from the bullet hitting the man's flesh, he reeled back from the impact, crashing into his partner, who was behind him.

His partner fired his gun suddenly, which ricocheted in several directions. Anthony immediately ducked into cover with a bullet barely missing his eye. He breathed sharply and took a glance at the school girl. She was breathing abnormally, still in pain from the previous strike to the gut, but at least she was asleep; it would numb the pain temporarily.

Part of the cushion tore off as the dead man's partner attempted a shot at Anthony. Fillings in the couch exploded in clouds of dust and cotton, and several bullets managed to penetrate through the couch, missing Anthony by inches.

He raised the gun over the couch and fired blindly, hoping it would force the man into cover. The man indeed hid, but he returned with more blind fires. Hearing a dry click from his own gun, Anthony pulled his hand back quickly to reload.

"I know that sound!" The man stated with a mocking voice. "You are so dead meat!"

_Damn, I'm out of ammo!_ He screamed in his head and gripped the handle of his gun tightly.

He heard footsteps approaching from the broken door way and he slowly rose out of cover with his hands in surrender. The man had his gun pointed to Anthony, never leaving his sight. With a satisfied smile, he began to speak.

"You escaped, but I won't let you escape again this time. Give me the photos, now." He gestured with his left hand whilst still holding tightly onto his gun with his right. Anthony didn't comply, he did not want to loose the evidence he had against these maniacs.

"No, I can't let the things you do slip by. This is just insanity! You guys are MANIACS!" Anthony screamed with anger.

"You call us maniacs?" The man took a quick look around and chuckled at the comment that had been spat out by Anthony. "Look around you _boy_!" He screamed whilst inching closer and jerking his gun at him for emphasis. "We are _all_ maniacs. Not just me, not just you, but _everyone_ of us." He let out a grin that revealed his discoloured and several chipped tooth. "Not going to give me the photos? Fine, I'll just kill you for them."

The man pulled the barrel and fired.

What returned was the same dry click that Anthony got from his empty gun. Now their guns are both empty.

With a quick and successive movement, Anthony grabbed the gun and pulled the man straight down to the ripped couch, forcing his face to smash hard against the back rest. His cry was muffled, but it was still clear to Anthony. He twisted the man's arm hard enough to send him screaming in agonizing defeat. Avoiding the other still free and flailing arm, he disarm the man and slammed the handle of his gun hard on the back of his head, knocking the man unconscious.

"Phew... Didn't think I was going to make it." He wiped the dirt off his hands with confidence and tossed the now broken and empty gun away. The girl began to moan in pain, but she was still deep in her unconscious state. Panic slowly spread in Anthony's system, slowly but surely forcing him to think things through.

_She needs medical attention. There must be a medic pack somewhere._

He scanned the area quickly, opening drawers and cupboards, shoving past appliances and plates but he found nothing in his search, not even a bottle of painkillers.

_Darn, is there even a place that has not been looted? _He questioned in his mind with impatience.

He walked up to the girl and knelt down beside her, checking her vitals. Even though he was not a trained doctor, nor has any medical knowledge of the human anatomy, he still knew that her pulse was irregular and even without the help of an ECG machine, he knows that her pulse had dropped. He needs to move, and fast.

Picking her up on his back, he walked out to the dusty hallway and scanned his surroundings. To his convenience, there was a medical room on the other end of the hallway. He jogged into the room and placed her on a sofa. The sofa was the first thing he saw when he entered the room. It was dirty, but bearable. As he lay her there, she came to, slowly and painfully.

"Hey, don't move. I'll try to find you some painkillers okay?" He whispered out the words and hoped she hears it. All she did was let out a moan and writhed in pain. Anthony places his gun and camera on the table, beside the couch, and jogged toward the cabinets with the logo of a red cross. He opened each and every cabinets, but unable to find anything. Not even a pill.

"Freeze." The girl, that was once writhing in pain, ordered in a calm and firm tone. "Put your hands up and turn around." She commanded. Anthony did as he was told and turned to face her. She had her hand on her stomach and another with a gun pointed at him. His gun.

"Look, I'm trying to h-"

"Shut it!" She cut him off, pulling the hammer on the gun. "I don't trust you, I can't trust any of you!"

"Stay calm," He persuaded with a slight gesture of his hands. "I'm a good guy."

"That's what the last man had told me before he tried to rape me!" She clutched onto her stomach and winced in pain.

"Look, you're in terrible shape!" He pointed out.

"I'm FINE! My body armour protected me from most of the damage." She said, almost surely. Anthony took a confident step toward her.

"Don't come any CLOSER!" She screamed and held the gun firmly with both of her hands. She trembled and her eyes showed fear.

"Have you even fired a gun before?" He asked, almost as if to ridicule her. She didn't answer. Anthony takes another confident step toward her and she backed away, with her calf now touching the couch.

_My gun's empty from the last fight. I bet she doesn't know that._ He wondered.

Anthony was within range and attempted to take his gun back, calmly.

"Kyaa!" Akira screamed and pulled the trigger from his approach. A click returned and it left her in a vulnerable state. Anthony grabbed the gun and holstered it.

"You shouldn't play with guns, you know that right?" He commented like a father who was disappointed with his daughter.

"I still don't trust you." She spat out.

"You don't have to." He countered. He walked towards the window behind him, his black Vans squeaking on the floorboards, and viewed out. "The streets ain't safe any more. There are runners out there."

Akira didn't respond. He turns back to find that she had jogged off, pitifully. He lets out a groan and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe, and this is what you do to me." He straps his camera onto him and effortlessly chased after her.

"Look! If we stick together, we have a better chance of surviving this outbreak!" He informed, jogging beside her.

"No... Thanks." She responded in between breaths. She suddenly stops and runs into a room.

"What?" Anthony raised his arms in a shrug.

"Get to cover idiot!" She whispered angrily and gestured vigorously at him to get away.

"I swear I heard gun shots!" A voice, unfamiliar to the both of them, echoed down the hallway.

"It must have been your imagination!" The other voice disagreed.

"I know I heard it!" He retorted, running out of patience. "We were ten floors above. We could have missed it."

"Holy shit! Look! It's Hi-Hi...Hiyada! He's... He's dead! They... they must have got to him..." The voice trembled a little, saddened for his lost friend.

"No... Not a single one of them could have caused this." A loud pump could be heard, followed by an empty shell dropping loudly onto the cold, wooden floor. "Come out you son of a bitch! I know you're around here somewhere!"

Both Akira and Anthony were in separate rooms, but opposite from each other. With no ammo left to defend themselves, they had to think of a plan, and quick.

"I know you're thereeee~" The voice mocked.

**High School of the dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Yah! That was fun to write! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had written it! Thanks for reading! See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4: Glimmer in the Distance

**Chapter 4: Glimmer in the Distance**

Akira breathed slowly and silently by the door frame, never daring to bring herself an inch closer to peek around the corner. She's scared and it made her tremble. Anthony however, was thinking of a plan on how to escape. A lot of events popped up in his mind, leading him to different scenarios, and all of them would either leave him wounded or worse, dead. Bringing himself to the kitchen, he saw a knife rack with several knives still intact.

_Lucky!_ He thought gleefully and pulled them out one by one.

He ran back to the wall and gave it a good, solid knock. The closest maniac, who was equipped with a pistol, heard it and ordered his parter, who was equipped with a shotgun, to hold his position. Walking in a half crouch, the man with the pistol scanned the rooms one by one before reaching Anthony's location. He turned and snapped his sight into the room, but never managed to see past the wall beside him. Anthony jumped out and brought the knife down on the man's forearm, forcing him to release his pistol. With quick reflexes, he picked the gun up and fired it between the man's eyes.

Akira flinched at the loud bang and saw a body, falling into the room with a hole deep between his eyes. The knife was still embedded deep into the man's forearm and with quick thinking, she yanked it out and held it firmly in her hand.

"No no no!" His partner yelled and ran down the hallway with thundering steps. Anthony was taken aback by his sudden appearance and was forced into close combat. The man swung his shotgun at him and it hit him hard against the temple. He staggered back but in one fluid motion, he kicked the barrel of the gun away from him.

The man pulled the trigger but missed and blasted at the air instead. He pumped it but by then, Anthony had already recovered from the blow. Anthony forced out a punch but it was light and ineffective. The man decided to swing his shotgun again but Anthony realized this and stopped it midway toward his face. Both of them were now fighting for the gun, with Anthony's strength quickly draining. Both of them let out a grunt and fought vigorously, twisting the gun left and right.

Behind him, without the man's notice, was Akira with the bloodied knife in hand. With a loud yell, she stabbed him in the back which forced him to pull one of his arm back in pain. Anthony quickly took the situation and reversed it to his favour.

He slammed the butt end of the shotgun into the man's face and it reeled him back, with blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He was in a daze and unsure of what to do. His sight was blurred and his breath turned sharp. He was trying hard to breath and stay conscious but with a last knock from Akira, he was out cold.

Akira threw the cabinet door away and it landed on the man's belly. It was heavy but useful to an extent. She pulled the knife out of the man's body and wiped it clean with his clothes. It glimmered in the sunlight and seemed to sparkle like in an anime or manga. It made her chuckle and it made her look like a maniac.

"Good job." Anthony let out a smile and gave her a thumbs up. Akira flipped the knife around her fingers and pointed the blade at Anthony.

"I still don't trust you," She stated then pulled it away. "But thanks for helping me." She kept the knife away in her skirt and hoped it wouldn't cut her.

In the distance, a helicopter could be heard, and it was closing in on the apartment. They needed to catch its attention, they needed to get to the rooftop.

XxX

After running up an almost endless set of stairs, they finally made it to the rooftop exit. Anthony kicked the door open and broke the rusty chain apart. The door swung open and the afternoon light blinded them. Akira and Anthony walked out with a hand by their eyes. Their sight soon adjusted and saw smoke from different parts of the city rising and choking the clouds. Sirens, explosions and gunfire could be heard from all around them. Some far, some close, but none were too close for them to care.

In the distance was indeed a helicopter, alone and flying toward their location. Anthony and Akira waved their arms frantically to catch its attention but it seemed to swerve and fly off in a different direction. Behind it were two military aircraft and it was speeding fast toward the chopper. One of it banked right with a small object flying fast toward the helicopter. The object seemed to emit out a long trail of smoke, all the way up until it collided with the helicopter. A huge explosion occurred the moment it made impact. The helicopter made several gyrations before disappearing behind the high-rise buildings. A faint explosion could be heard informing them that the helicopter had made it to the ground, in pieces.

"What the hell had just happened?" Anthony asked, knowing Akira wouldn't have an answer for it. He asked anyway and hoped for an answer that made sense. Akira didn't respond, she was in too much of a shock from the event that had happened.

It was like a firework of flesh and metal, and it lasted only for a moment, but to the pilot, it lasted for a millisecond. The event ended his life the moment the explosion had happened. His flesh was burnt, several metal shrapnel flew into his eyes and brain, some huge pieces drove through his organ and he was lucky to have died before the pain got to him. On the dashboard was a picture of his family. The edges were burnt but the photo was still intact until the helicopter finally crashed landed on the asphalt below. What was left of the photo was the face of her daughter, but it too slowly disappeared in heat of the blaze.

XxX

Standing on a different rooftop were another group of survivors. They were much closer to the scene than Akira and Anthony. With a rifle in his hand and a scope by his eyes, he slowly brought it down and let out a breath. The shock wave got to them and it made them light headed.

"I don't know what's going on now." He spoke and adjusted his black cadet cap before spitting out a toothpick.

"There must be a logical explanation for all of this." A female student stated whilst wiping her katana clean of grime and blood.

A man, with a modified mossberg on his shoulder, got up from his seat and looked at each and everyone of his partner before speaking. "I guess all we have to do now is move on, maybe the answer will be revealed then." Still uncertain of his own comment, he let out a shrug.

Fiddling with the radio and eating a bunny shaped bread at the same time was another female student. Listening intently for any sign of an open frequency, she continues to turn the knob to different channels of the radio. She has heard nothing but static for the past couple of hours. Not even a single voice from the military frequency nor the airport tower control. It was as though the world was dead. She stops and took a break. She grabbed two of her Colt 45s. and checked to see if they were fully loaded. They were.

"Looks like we can't go anywhere from here. The ambulance has ran out of fuel and the streets are crawling with Them. Even if we could still drive, the ambulance would likely topple over." Said the man with the modified shotgun. "Hm? What is that? The glimmer in the distance? RD could you take a look at that?" He pointed out to the small light in the distance.

"Sure." He lifted up the rifle and looked through the scope.

Far from their location were two survivors, a high school girl and a boy, both probably about 17 or 18 years of age. Looking at the boy's camera, he seemed to be a photographer.

The glimmer came from the sun's reflected rays on the blade of a knife the girl had taken out. Both of them looked to be discussing something, but the girl seemed to be disagreeing vehemently at the boy's plans.

XxX

"Make camp here? Are you crazy? There could be more of those maniacs in the building!" Akira announced.

"We'll just lock the door." He said calmly.

"And what if 'They' come up here?" She questioned.

"We'll just use the fire escape." He countered in a nonchalant tone. "Look, I have things that I need to tell you."

"What things?" She asked, curious.

"About the runners."

"Runners?" She repeated. Anthony offered her a seat, and it told her that it was going to be quite an information. Anthony took in a deep breath and began.

"Runners are a different types of 'Them' than the ones you normally see. Somehow, their brains have recovered several of their senses except the pain receptors. They are smarter, faster and harder to kill, but a shot to the head would still suffice. If one manages to see you, be ready to run."

"Soo... If a shot to the head would still suffice, aren't they still Them, but faster?" Akira inquired.

"Yes, but they don't rely only on sound. Like I had mentioned before, their senses has recovered. That means their sense of sight too."

Akira was left speechless. It has made surviving harder for them.

"We have to stick together if we want to live, okay?" Anthony suggested one last time, and hoped she would give a satisfactory answer. All she did was nod in response to what she had heard. Still digesting the information, she asked to be alone for a moment. Anthony stayed where he was and took out a notepad from one of his two pockets of his white buttoned up shirt.

He wrote down the events of today with accuracy and occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see what Akira was up to. She was simply staring into the sky, and it lasted for nearly an hour.

The door to the rooftop suddenly started to knock and rattle. A loud hiss could be heard on the other end and it sounded inhuman.

"One of the runners." Anthony stated and kept his notebook before grabbing his shotgun, the same shotgun that was used by the maniac. Akira heard it too and ran to the centre of the roof where her pistol was left behind. Before she could even reach it, the door swung open with brutal force, enough to kick and person back if he or she were to stand behind it. The runner screeched loudly and sprinted toward Akira.

Everything suddenly slowed. She turns her head to the creature that was now in the air. Its mouth agape with set of sharp teeth covered in blood and flesh. Its eyes showed violence and murder, not the same eyes she had seen that morning, dead and lifeless and its flesh was greyed and it lacked of blood.

"Anthony!" She screamed, suddenly afraid.

Anthony aimed and fired the shotgun but an empty click returned. The chamber was empty and there were no more shells left. She shut her eyes and awaited the pain in pitch black.

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_I apologize if this chapter did not seem up to par with the previous chapters. I don't know why, but the things I type seem out of place or... just... bad. I enjoyed my 3 weeks in San Francisco! I also apologize for not publishing a chapter last Sunday as I was in flight, returning back home to Singapore. Thank you for reading, see ya!_

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"Kill the boy with the camera."_

_"Not only are the dead after us, maniacs too!"_

_"My name is Marcus. Marcus Kuro. And you guys?"_

_"The military has broken up different parts of the cities into zones."_

_"I know where one of the green zone is."_

_**Chapter 5: Marcus Kuro**_


	5. Chapter 5: Marcus Kuro

**Chapter 5: Marcus Kuro**

"Anthony!" Akira, without knowing why, screamed out his name. Her knees buckled beneath her and forced her to the ground. She was shaken, petrified and horrified by the runner, which was quickly advancing toward her with an expression full of aggression. It growled out loudly like an animal and jumped for the strike. Akira shut her eyes and curled herself for the impact.

Anthony fired the shotgun, but it was empty. An empty click returned with no recoil, no cock back, and no effect. Nothing happened and it made him panic. He discarded the weapon, letting it roll uselessly away, and sprinted for the pistol that had been laid quite away from Akira. Once about a meter away, he dived for the pistol and grabbed it. Still on his belly, he aimed down his sight and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

The barrel locked back, revealing an empty chamber.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed with disbelief and eyes down on the gun with his mouth agape. The pistol was also empty and it left Anthony with nothing else to use. Akira was done for.

In the corner of his vision a black figure stood, with a gun, in the rooftop exit. Hidden half in shadows, Anthony couldn't make out the boy's face hidden underneath the hood, but his gun was plain to see. It was a suppressed MP7, down on single shot mode, followed by the boy's finger, which was worn over by black fingerless gloves, on the trigger. Almost as if to shift his weight, he twisted his foot an inch to the right and lowered his stance. He raised the gun up to his eyes and with a quick exhale, he fired.

The MP7 was silenced, but the sound was still audible. In a blur, the runner, whom was about to land on Akira, suddenly jerked and landed on the ground with a hard thump, a centimetre away from Akira's feet. There was nothing but silence after the shot. Not even the wind broke the silence.

The subtle shuffle of Akira's clothes finally broke the silence. She slowly opened her eyes to see a corpse, with its eyes wide open, staring at her. She screamed and dragged herself away from it, feeling sick and frightened.

"Hey hey! It's okay, you're safe now!" Anthony reassured. Akira shook her head as if to deny his comment and Anthony could hear the shiver in her breath.

"Stay back!" She screamed. "...ha...ha..." She panted heavily. After a few shaky breaths, her composure returned. She placed a hand on her forehead, and moaned, almost annoyed. "Sorry..." She began. "Thanks for your concern." She added.

"Are you okay?" The boy, whom had saved her, asked with concern. "Are you hurt?" He knelt down and placed the gun to his side. He examined her briefly, only to see small splotches of blood on her fair skin.

Akira was unable to read his emotions, but his eyes were clear to her. It was blue and it held worry. He backed away after the brief examination and turned to face Anthony.

"She's okay, she's not hurt." He informed and stood up with the MP7 in his hand. He twisted around just enough to reach the single strapped bag that he was carrying. He took out a bottle of water and handed it to Akira. "Here, you should clean the drops of blood away."

Akira checked her arms to see the drops of blood. She hesitantly accepted the bottle of water and cleaned herself up.

"So what is your name?" Anthony asked, striking up a conversation. The boy didn't answer until Akira had finished and returned the bottled water.

"My name is Marcus. Marcus Kuro. And you guys?" He kept the bottle of water away and looked at both Anthony and Akira.

"My name is Anthony Nakamura."

"M-my... Akira. Akira Tachibana." She stammered, still unable to trust the boy who stood before her.

"How did you find us here?" Anthony asked, curious.

"Followed the runner up here." He answered briefly. Both of them looked at him, surprised. "Look, this zone isn't safe any more, we should move out to a more secure zone."

"Zone?" Akira couldn't help but question at his statement. "What do you mean zone?"

"The military has broken up different parts of the cities into zones. This is one of the red zones, the highly infected and most dangerous zones. We should move to a green zone, which is just further east from here."  
"What do they have there?" Anthony was next in line to question him.

"Nearly everything. Food, water, shelter, first aid and probably more."

"How about survivors?"

"Tons."

"Evacuations?"

"Only on specific zones."

"Which one."

"Don't know."

There was silence. Marcus had came here not to be interrogated. One more question and he would snap. He could feel the heat getting to him and the blood rushing in his veins. His breath got sharper and almost aggressive. He was trying to keep calm but he knew it wouldn't matter.

"Look," He said in a vexed tone. His hand was up, cutting them off from further questions. "I know where one of the green zone is. I think we should stick together and get there quickly."

"I guess that's a good plan. What do you think?" Anthony turned to look at Akira, who simply stared blankly back at him. "I guess you'll lead the way then." He said with an unsure smile.

"Okay, let's take what we need and get off this rooftop. There are bound to be more runners down in the rooms below."

"Right." Anthony replied. He took quick snapshots of his surroundings and saved the pictures in his camera. "Fantastic!" He muttered with glee and turned to Marcus, who had already made his way toward the fire escape.

Anthony chased after him and peered over the edge to see below. The alley was clear, save for the two of Them wandering about. Up above, Marcus aimed with his MP7 and killed both of Them with two quick and successful shots. Satisfied, he let out a breath and jogged down the steps of the fire escape. Anthony followed close behind, followed by Akira, who held the empty pistol tightly in her hand. She knew the gun had no real purpose unless it was loaded, but somehow it made her feel safe having the gun around, even though it was empty.

Nearing the ground floor, Marcus slowed down and softened his steps on the cold, metallic walkway of the fire escape. Though safe and with nothing around, he still wouldn't want to attract any of Them that might still be around the corner. The ladder that reached to the ground floor was up and locked, making it inaccessible to anyone below. It wasn't chained, nor did it require a key to unlock. All he had to do was move a handle and free it from the hold that held it up. Slowly putting it down, he then clambered down the rung of the ladder and checked the area for anything dangerous.

"All clear." He said and gestured for them to come down. Akira watched his actions which resembled that of a soldier from some games she had seen.

"Right, we should walk all the way to the green zone-"

"Walk? Are there any _other_ alternatives?" Akira interrupted. Marcus inhaled, obviously bothered by the rude cut in. Anthony spoke up, directing his words to Akira.

"You should let him speak. There obviously are other alternatives."

"To be honest... There are no other alternatives." Marcus stated and let out a thin smile. "I have been up on the rooftops and scanning the roads for the past few days. Unless we could drive over other cars that have been massively piled up on the streets, we're walking." He informed, also dissatisfied with the outcome.

Akira turned to look at both of them with an expression of disbelief. They are going to walk for an uncertain amount of kilometres with corpses out to eat their flesh_._

"Great," She said sarcastically. "Let's tape boards that says 'Eat Me!' while we're at it!" She added, furious.

"You know," Marcus placed a hand under his chin and pondered on what Akira had said. He finally smiled and pointed up as if he had been struck by an idea. "That isn't such a bad plan Akira." He pointed and smiled. Akira simply stared at him with surprise, unable to understand what was going through the boy's mind.

"Are you serious...?" She questioned almost shakily.

The smile on Marcus's face suddenly and completely vanished, as if a switch in side of him had been flipped.

"Of course I'm not serious! If you have nothing constructive to say, don't say anything at all! Besides, I have walked these streets countless of times! I know the way!" He retorted, angered by Akira's rudeness.

"Not only are the dead after us, maniacs too!" She spat, throwing information into his face like a sack of potatoes.

"Puh-leaze! What can a bunch of moronic idiots do to us?"

"They can _kill_ us. I think you're the moron here! Maniacs wield guns, they can shoot us!" She countered. "They think like us and move like us, they are humans and are more adaptive than those walking chunk of loose meat!"

"If they shoot us! We'll just run and avoid them!" Marcus yelled.

"You make it sound so easy! Have you ever been in that kind of situation!" Akira returned.

"No, but they probably won't shoot us immediately! Seriously, are you stupid of something?"

"Stupid? Who are you to call me stupid!"

The argument slowly got out of hand, and also out of topic. From IQ levels to the size of one's own brain. Their arguments did not relate to the situation that they were in. They mocked each other, calling each other stupid, or idiotic, or even a dummy.

"I should have never listened to you!"

"I should have sat in my base, far away from here, and read my mangas in peace!"

"You otaku!"

"You-... You... Idiot!"

Anthony could see the spark and bolts flashing from their eyes as they argued and insulted one another. He didn't care though as in his hand was his trusty camera. He had already taken several pictures of their minor conflict with it, and he's satisfied. A few of the shots were overexposed but it didn't matter as he had taken a lot of suitable photos to compensate for.

Finally tired of their useless and annoying arguments, Anthony turned the flash mode on and snapped a picture, blinding them for a brief moment. Checking back on the picture in the LCD screen, it was overexposed, flat and obviously unprofessional. It didn't matter though as Anthony was simply finding a way to break them away from their useless conflict. Finally achieving on what he had desired, he spoke up.

"Okay, it's simple. Let's use the alleyways and cars for covers in case any maniacs get to us. If any maniacs _do_ attempt to chase us, which they probably won't, Marcus could just shoot them in the knee and let the walking pile of meat get to them." He said with an ominous smile. It was as though Anthony had other ulterior motives, or as if he was a villain whom he wishes to use people as fodder. Finished, he softly clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. "Any questions?"

"No." "No." Both answered in unison.

"Good."

XxX

"Great... We can't proceed." Akira stated after spotting an oil tank which had been flipped over on its side on the street. "Now what do we do?"

"This isn't a game Akira." Marcus informed tiredly. "We can just climb over it, using the pipes and wheels."

"What if it blows up?"

"Grraaah! Can't you ever stop over thinking things?" He screamed furiously. "Nothing is going to happen! It won't explode! Trucks just don't randomly explod-!

Just as he was about to say 'explode', the truck, that was in the distance, bursts into flames and exploded seconds later, sending off bent and burnt metallic plates, screws, pipes and axles into the air like confetti.

"Fantastic!" Anthony had snapped a picture right at the time of the explosion. "Let's get out of here! They will surely be attracted by the sound." He informed, side stepped and jogged away. Marcus stared at the truck, then at Akira, then back at the truck, mouth slightly agape. He blinked, still unsure of what had happened.

"Whatever! Don't say anything!" He stated angrily and chased after Anthony.

XxX

"See her?" A dry voice asked.

"Yeah-hehahaha!" Another voice laughed. "She's pretty and oh-! What do we have here?" The man with the rifle turned slightly to the side, noticing two boys running away from the explosion that they had caused.

"Kill the boy with the camera after that the boy with the gun. We'll leave the girl for later, hmmhmhmhm!" The sniper's spotter hummed out a laugh, obviously enjoying the moment.

The spotter, unaware of the sudden wind change, didn't inform his partner, the sniper, about it. Both of them were fixated on the three survivors who were peering the streets for anything that had heard the explosion. With a fix on his target, the sniper let the cross hair rest on Anthony's midsection and exhaled.

"Good night, boy-o"

XxX

"Hmm?" Akira had seen the glint in one of the windows from the opposite building. Remembering such things in shows such as CSI:Miami, she quickly darted toward Anthony and tackled him. "Look out!" She screamed as he fer feet lifts off the ground.

A loud bang sounded nearby, too close for comfort. Akira let out a silent scream, feeling a foreign object hitting her.

"Sniper!" Marcus screamed.

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Another enjoyable chapter to write! I really wonder how popular (Or good) my story is. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading! See ya!_

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"What can you see?"_

_"I'll shoot and you'll run, okay?"_

_"What idiots!"_

_"This is going no where."_

_"It's like a breath of fresh air."_

_**Chapter 6: The Sniper and His Spotter**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Sniper and His Spotter

**Chapter 6: The Sniper and His Spotter**

"Sniper!" Marcus screamed. "Get behind the cars!" He ordered and scrambled to a black, crashed Chevrolet. Anthony dragged Akira's body whilst keeping out of the sniper's scope. It was harder than he had expected.

Another shot rang out and it seemed to echo on forever in the distance of the silent sky.

Anthony tripped off the curb and fell hard on the ground, missing the bullet by a hair's length off his shoulder. He could feel the disturbance in the air for a brief moment and it terrified him. He crawled his way to an abandoned red Toyota and sat against the car's punctured front wheel, panting hard from the effort.

_Damn it! Akira!_ He screamed in his mind as he watched her lay motionlessly on the asphalt.

Marcus yanked out the car's side view mirror and used it to peek around the corner of the crashed Chevrolet. He scanned the balconies of the building but unable to see anything or anyone. His arm ached for a brief moment, so he pulled it back to massage it.

"What can you see?" Anthony whispered loud enough for Marcus to hear.

"Nothing!" He whispered back in exasperation and passed the side mirror to him. Anthony caught it as it gyrated through the air. He slowly crawled to the back bumper of the abandoned red Toyota to check. He craned his neck and twisted the mirror in his hand in odd angles to check for any figures or silhouettes that hid in the balconies of the building in front of him. To his dismay, he couldn't see anyone.

He grabbed the door handle and opened it. The first thing he saw was a bottle of vodka, half empty, sitting on the passenger seat. He reached out to grab it, but a gunshot rang out and it shattered the car's side window, sending fragments of glass to fall dangerously on Anthony's head. Anthony screamed briefly as it caught him by surprise. He grabbed the bottle and backed away, exiting the car.

Marcus watched Anthony's action, only to find that he did such a dangerous thing for a bottle of alcohol.

"Are you insane!" He snapped. "You could have been killed! All of that for a bottle of alcohol?"

Anthony didn't retort, he simply stared at him with unfocused and scared eyes.

"I saw it," Anthony suddenly said. "Second floor, eighth room from the right." He passed the mirror back to Marcus, who peeked the corner of the car and watched the balcony with intent.

There, Marcus saw the barrel of a sniper rifle.

_How could I have missed that?_ He cursed. He must have seen it as a fallen pole or part of a rod that had fallen off from an antenna.

"Got it." He informed and laid the mirror on the ground before gripping the MP7 tightly in his fingerless gloved hands. "I'll shoot and you'll run, okay?" He planned.

Anthony watched the street and saw different crashed and abandoned cars that stood between him and the sniper's building. If he had to run, he had to run fast and over the cars to cover the distance between him and the shooter.

"Go!" Marcus suddenly screamed. He switched the firing mode to fully automatic and jumped out of cover to fire. He pulled the trigger and fired at the sniper's balcony, sending chunks of debris, smoke and shrapnel to fly around precariously in the air around him. Anthony could see the barrel of the gun moving and retreating from its position. Without any confidence, he ran out and advanced toward the building, leaping over the cars and obstacles that stood in his way.

Marcus's MP7 suddenly stopped firing and the recoil of the gun disappeared as it ran out of ammo. The knock back from the suppressed gun still lingered in Marcus's muscles as he quickly reloaded his firearm. The sniper returned, standing up and in sight now, and fired at Marcus. He missed as it was not a calculated shot. Marcus hid behind the car once again and pulled the bolt of his MP7. Using the side mirror once again to peek the corner, he noticed that Anthony had already made it to the other side.

Now it was his turn.

XxX

"Damn it!" The sniper cursed as he pulled the bolt back, sending an empty rifle cartridge spinning out from its chamber. He eyed the scope with concentration on the black, crashed Chevrolet and noticed a hand, holding a mirror, popping out from the corner of the car. Without hesitation, he aimed and fired at it, destroying the mirror in an explosion of glass, plastic and metal. The hand jerked back into cover as quickly as it popped out. His partner, the spotter, tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand.

"The other boy's gone." He said as he looked through the binoculars.

"What!" The sniper shot him a furious look.

"He's gone!" The spotter repeated in an annoyed tone. The sniper clicked his tongue and checked through his scope. The other boy was indeed gone and there was no trace of him.

XxX

Anthony examined the bottle of alcohol with a plan in his mind. All he needed were two more items. In the corner of his vision were countless of cadavers approaching from his left. They walked with uncoordinated feet, stumbling and tripping as they headed toward the source of the gunshots. The same goes for the opposite side of him. They were trapped with no where else to go and the only possible way was to enter the building. The only problem was the sniper; he was a threat and needed to be taken out, but Anthony couldn't do it alone. He knew he couldn't fight in such an extreme condition and he knew he couldn't get close and fist fight his way into victory. He needed help and he needed Marcus.

He scanned his surroundings quickly, trying to find the items he needed to combine with the alcohol. He couldn't run far as the sniper would pick him off. He had to stay out of his vision and close to the building as possible. Nearby was a wrecked car. He jogged towards it and checked to see if it had what he needed. He opened the door to the driver's seat and scanned the interior of the car. Nothing could be used except for a lighter that had been placed on the dashboard. He picked it up and shook it in his hand. After hearing a satisfying swish of gas and oil, he kept it in his pocket.

Beneath him, to the side of the driver's seat was a lever that opened the trunk. He pulled it and heard a click and a creak of the trunk door opening. He jogged to the back of the car and pulled up the trunk door to find several luggages. Unzipping only one, he found what he was looking for. The final item that needed to be combined with the alcohol.

He grabbed a piece of clothing and tore it up before stuffing it into the bottle, making a rag wick. He flicked the lighter and ignited it.

Marcus watched intently at what he was doing. Anthony was either insane or down right brilliant. Anthony crouched his way toward the sniper's balcony and threw the newly made Molotov cocktail in an arch, landing on the sniper's feet. The loud shatter of glass could be heard, probably from miles away through the deafening silence. The cadavers all around reacted to the sound with the turn of their heads. Their directions changed and they walked almost purposefully toward Anthony.

Marcus was now safe to proceed across the street. He stared at Akira and shook his head with grief. He stood up and sprinted across the street, better and more professionally than Anthony. He vaulted, jumped and somersaulted his way through the obstacles, reaching Anthony in no time.

"Wow," Anthony breathed. "Show off." He punched Marcus jokingly in the arm. Both proceeded into the building, not wanting to attract any more attention.

XxX

The sniper and his spotter tried to put the fire out but it was useless. The pool of alcohol made their attempts useless.

"Leave it!" The sniper protested and pushed his spotter back. "They're already here." He informed as loud, thundering footsteps approached. Both of them hid by the door, waiting for them to come bursting into the room. To their surprise, they _did_ came bursting into the room.

"What idiots!" The sniper screamed as he lodged a fist into Marcus's cheek. Marcus was taken completely by surprise and accidentally dropped his suppressed MP7 back at the door. The spotter tried to grab it but Anthony kicked him squarely in the head, preventing him from doing so.

Both were now fighting in the same room in two different places with two different people. Anthony was having quite a hard time with the spotter while Marcus had an easier time with the sniper. With a sudden and forceful kick from their enemies, they stumbled and hit each other's back from the recoil.

"This is going no where." Anthony winced as he rubbed his side.

"Too easy." Marcus exhaled confidently.

"Switch with me." Anthony bargained.

"Sure." Marcus replied happily. Both spun around and changed their positions. Now Marcus was facing the spotter and Anthony, the sniper. Both darted toward their enemies and fought with equal skills and levels.

The sniper swung his fist but it was noticeable and avoidable. Anthony reeled back and countered with a punch, leaving him dazed and disoriented. Anthony then slammed his fist into the side of the sniper's ribs, forcing him to tilt his body to the side in pain. He followed it with another punch to the side of his target's face, forcing him to the ground.

Marcus struggled with his enemy, but he was heaving a great time like a kid exchanging blows with a friend. The spotter grabbed him and pulled his arm back for a punch. Marcus dodged the blow and seized his retreating arm. He twisted his foot and picked the spotter up before sending him crashing onto a poker table littered with cards and chips. The poker table crashed and shattered upon impact, knocking the spotter out cold.

"Phew." Marcus said as he wiped his hands together in a clap. "Looks like he's all in." He said with a smug glow of self-congratulation.

Marcus turned to the sound of a loud glass, shattering in the room. It was Anthony, who was finishing the sniper off with a hard club to the face with a glass bottle. The sniper's head twisted and turned like that of a cartoon character before falling to the ground on his back. Nothing but silence after the fight. Anthony was bruised but nothing too serious.

After a quick breather, he picked up his camera and took several pictures of the messy room.

"Why are you doing that?" Marcus inquired.

"It's like a breath of fresh air." Anthony answered briefly. He turned to face Marcus and focused the lens onto him. Something moved behind him with a weapon raised above his head. Anthony focused as quickly as he could, only to find that the spotter had gotten himself back up.

"Look out!" Anthony lowered his camera and screamed.

Marcus turned to find a machete raised high up above him. It glinted with the blood of the cadavers and probably with the blood of human beings as well. The spotter's eyes were bloodshot and his face was contorted with anger and revenge. He swung it down the pure intention to kill. Marcus was completely petrified. Instinctively, he raised his arm to block it, but he knew it was pointless. The blade would cut right through his hand and straight to his face. He shut his eyes and screamed in his mind.

_Is this really the end!_ He questioned before his final moments of death.

* * *

**High School of the Dead. SZD 2!**

_How was that? I do hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Remember to leave a review on the review box below!_

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"No body armour could withstand a sniper bullet."_

_"Facebook."_

_"There's still people on Facebook? That's incredible!"_

_"What the heck? I thought I had cleared that bridge!"_

_"Should we test it out?"_

_**Chapter 7: To The Mall**_

_I have also written something called a bad end. Something which would happen if certain events didn't meet. Here is one of them! Marcus and Anthony's death!_

* * *

**Bad End**

The blade sliced right down his arm and straight into his head, killing him instantly. The machete was lodged deep into his brain and as the spotter removed it, he could see the splatter of pink and crimson, gurgling and spluttering out from the massive crevice.

"Wha- Marcus!" Anthony screamed with disbelief. His eyes constricted with fear. Just a moment ago he was fighting with the spotter and lost badly. Now, he was face to face with a murderer, no longer a person whom he wished to spar with. He had no where else to go.

The spotter raised the bloodied and sticky machete into the air and swung it down at Anthony. He caught the spotter's right wrist, holding him off for what seemed like an eternity. The spotter managed to free his blood soaked wrist, leaving Anthony leaning toward him from the pull. Without a second to breathe, something cold drove into his gut and straight out the back of his spine. Anthony's eyes were wide open with agonizing defeat. He stuttered and gasped, only to force thick blood out of his gaping mouth. His knees buckled from the sudden lack of strength. Everything around him spun as the pain receptors slowly and painfully dragged the pain to his brain.

"Guh-...Grrraaaah!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, driving the machete deeper into his gut. By then he was gone, out of this world.

_Akira... I'm sorry... You're all alone._


	7. Chapter 7: To The Mall

**Chapter 7: To The Mall**

The machete was brought down like an axe on a stump, and Marcus was the stump. The spotter let out a bloody cry, but was suddenly cut off as he spun and missed Marcus by an inch. Marcus took several steps back, wondering what had happened. Seconds later, a pool of thick, crimson blood began to surround the spotter's head.

Anthony and Marcus turned to the source of the mystery, only to find Akira leaning against the door with Marcus's silenced MP7 in her grip.

"Reinforcement has arrived." She said with a weak and tired voice. Her arms dropped, leaving the weapon to fall out of her hands and onto the ground with a loud clatter. Her knees buckled and she to the floor, clutching her side. Anthony could see blood through the gaps of her fingers and it didn't look good.

"Akira! I thought you were dead!" Marcus exclaimed, barely containing his surprise. "What happened?" He walked hastily toward her. She lifted up her school uniform just enough to reveal the body armour underneath.

"No body armour could withstand a sniper bullet." Anthony was close enough to inspect it. She quickly covered it and sat up against the wall.

"Looks like it grazed me..." She said and gazed upon the dirty, torn painted ceiling. "Lucky." She added a second later.

"Can you stand? Can you move?" Marcus asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm slightly winded that's all." She answered reassuringly. Marcus stretched over to pick up is fallen MP7. It was duty but still in good condition.

"Sorry about that." She pointed at it and apologized.

"Never mind about this," He tapped it with his fingerless gloved hands. "Your life's more important." He had never said anything like that in his life and this would probably be the first. He never knew how awkward it felt. It looked so natural in the action mangas he had read. He suddenly blushed and looked away, realizing how stupid he had sound.

"Are you guys okay? I mean, look at this mess." She said with a gesture of her hand.

"Thanks for the concern, but we're fine."

"I'm still having the shakes from just now. I think my life flashed before my eyes." Marcus said jokingly. Both chuckled at his nonsense. "Right, shall we move on?" He inquired with a smile. He resembled that of a tourist guide; young, energetic, comical and cheerful on the job he's doing.

"Yeah, let's go."

XxX

The streets were no longer safe but they had managed to leave the building unnoticed and enter a car park that's connected to one of the malls nearby.

"Just look at them," Akira commented with disgust. "Uncoordinated and just..."

"Dumb?" Anthony finished.

"Deadly..." Apparently Anthony's words were wrong. It still fitted but it was not the right choice of words for Akira's sentences. Anthony spotted a light blueish hue coming from Akira's palms. Does she have powers? Anthony himself was curious. He leaned forward to get a clearer view only to spot a phone in her grip. She lifted it up and thumbed the screen.

"What're you doing?" He asked, nonplussed.

"Facebook." She answered briefly. "There's nothing but help posts and texts on how useless the police are.

"There's still people on Facebook?" Marcus entered from the corner after his quick scout ahead. "That's incredible!"

"Not really," Akira disagreed. "There's not even a single useful post here."

They knew they did not need any. The green zone was not too far off and all they had to do was cross the mall and head past three more blocks to get there.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Clearer than any sea." Marcus informed with a thumbs up. "Had to take out a few though." He added, raising the gun into view. "Let's go."

They jogged the length of the car park seeing very little parked cars. Dust could be seen on almost every car, turning the brightly coloured cars into a dull mix of grey. The shadows of the survivors could be seen in the hot afternoon, stretched out on the concrete floor. Anthony swung his newly obtained machete as one cadaver had stumbled out from its spot, behind several parked cars. The blade cleanly sliced through the decay and with a kick, Anthony sent it down to the ground. It picked itself back up and relentlessly followed them until they turned the corner and up a slope to story 2A. The next floor was the floor they needed to get to to reach the mall up ahead but on the sky bridge, were more cadavers trudging their way toward them with empty eyes and wide open mouths.

"What the heck? I thought I had cleared that bridge!"

"Looks like more came." Anthony stated the obvious.

There were about twenty of them, making their way toward the car park and the survivors. Marcus couldn't bear to use his MP7 in such a ridiculous situation. He holstered it and brandished out a pigging knife.

Akira had left her kitchen knife somewhere and had nothing to use. She had to simply sit back and watch as the boys did all the hard work.

"Shall we?" Anthony asked, just to make sure.

"We shall." Marcus answered confidently.

Both strode forward with a weapon in hand. Anthony took the nearest one with a single lunge of his machete through its face. Marcus leapt to the side and jabbed his pigging knife deep into the socket of his target's eyes. Both now had one kill. Anthony pulled his machete back and swung it horizontally, missing three cadaver by an inch as they reeled back.

_What the? Did they dodge it?_

Before he could understand what had happened, the tree cadavers lunged ahead with their arms outstretched. One of them caught hold of his white, buttoned up shirt and brought him closer toward them with ferocious strength. Anthony panicked and began to punch and kick almost wildly at them. The bloodied machete managed to slice through the decayed arms and set him loose. He staggered and nearly tripped over his own foot as he moved back. Marcus was now deep in the centre of the mass of decay. Anthony was supposed to keep his back clear, but now, he's dazed and quite disoriented.

"Anthony, what are you doing! Keep them off Marcus's back!" Akira screamed, no longer caring if the cadavers could hear her.

Marcus was now surrounded with several of them clawing for a part of his hoodie. He ducked, swerved, twisted and dodged through the crowd, managing to kill only a few. Anthony came seconds later with the bodies flipped over the railings and down to the crowd of the dead. Anthony soon caught up to him and finished the rest off, clearing a path to the mall's entrance.

"Akira! Hurry!" Marcus gestured. Several bodies were picking themselves up and would soon continue their attack. Akira ran past them before they could even get to their feet. The glass door was the only thing that stood between them and the mall. Marcus slammed against the glass panel, only to find that it was locked. Pull of push, the door wouldn't open.

"Shit! It's locked!" Marcus screamed. He turned back only to find that the cadavers were on their way.

"We'll just have to do this!" Anthony let out a howl and swung at the glass with his machete. The glass shattered into pieces opening the way. They hopped over the glass fragments and pulled the shutter down with a loud slam. The metal shutter reverberated around the huge mall. The sound echoed and soon died down, leaving nothing but silence.

"We made it..." Anthony wheezed the words out.

"We just crossed the car park." Marcus reminded and he too took a breather. Akira didn't say a thing. It was not her place to complain; all she did was stand there and gawk. "Right, let's see if there's anyone in here." They nodded and walked toward the safety rail.

Being on the second floor of the mall had its advantages; they could see the huge atrium from there.

"Can you see anything Akira?" Marcus asked, still scanning the spacious area.

"What's that grey thing over there?" Akira pointed up ahead. Marcus and Anthony couldn't see anything that had the colour grey. All they spot were several mixed of colours but none of them grey... or black. "Oh.. sorry, never mind it's nothing." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"What? What did you see?" Anthony asked, curious.

"It's just a toy gun." She answered.

"A grey toy gun?" Anthony pressed.

"I said it's nothing!" She retorted and walked away. Both Anthony and Marcus looked at Akira then back at each other, puzzled.

"Do you think..." Marcus wondered

"That Akira is..." Anthony guessed

"Nah!""Nah!" Both denied in unison.

"It can't be." Marcus let out a dismissive wave

"Should we test it out?" Anthony suggested.

But before Marcus could answer, a loud clatter caught their attention. It echoed deafeningly in the mall, frightening them for a brief second.

"Akira!"

"I'm fine!" She yelled back in response. "And there's someone else here!"

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"I was looking around but then a figure darted past..."_

_"Guys! They've broken in! We have to get out of here!"_

_"Let's just go!"_

_"We're trapped here! In this mall!"_

_"I'll scout ahead and bring any information you'll need with my camera."_

_**Chapter 8: Aphrodite**_

* * *

_So what is wrong with Akira? Find out in the future chapter!_

_Ugh! I feel like I'm writing shit here! I know I was supposed to publish yesterday, but I had no motivation whatsoever. I'm just tired and it's the fasting month. School has been a drag and blah.. and nanana and pineapple!_

_I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Who's the next OC? Here's a hint, it's a she. Find out next time! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8: Aphrodite

**Chapter 8: Aphrodite**

The disorganized toys were shoved aside as Marcus pulled Akira out of the mess. Anthony took a good look around him, only to find that it had been recently looted.

The cash register had been smashed open leaving nothing but receipts and broken buttons.

Akira dusted herself off and gingerly rubbed her wound. It stung but it was still endurable for her.

"What happened?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"I was looking around but then a figure darted past. I lost my footing and fell." She answered briefly and plainly.

"This place had been looted recently. Could it be the same person?" Anthony said as he picked off a cracked plastic piece from the register. He inspected it closely but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He flicked it away and took a picture of the broken register. As a bright flash illuminated the area for a moment, it revealed a figure that hid in the corner of the store.

"Hey you!" Marcus screamed with a hand outstretched.

"Wah! What?!" Anthony twisted around to see who it was. The figure jumped over the counters and darted past the shelves. Anthony and Marcus chased it, both running in different directions in hope to trap it.

The figure was quick and agile, but both Anthony and Marcus managed to stop her. She was trapped with no where else to go as Marcus was on one side of the shelves and Anthony on the other. She was panting heavily, but something managed to shimmer in the partial darkness. It was raised up above the figure's head, high enough to be of a kendo's stance.

"Hyaa!" The figure howled out a female's voice as she took a huge step toward Anthony. Anthony, panicked and confused, hit the shutter with his finger and took a photo by complete accident, blinding her.

A sharp blade grazed past Anthony's arm and stabbed the ground instead. Anthony rolled away letting Marcus stop her with the point of his firearm. Anthony took a quick look at what he had taken.

It was a girl, about the age of 17, with ocean blue eyes and mid-back dark brown hair that seemed to be in layers. Her fringe was raised upwards as she's falling down but judging by its curve, it seemed to be swept to the right. The other thing that caught his attention was the weapon she held. A katana.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked, but the girl didn't answer. She simply kept quiet and still. "Look, we're not here to hurt you so answer me." Marcus pressed.

Behind them, Akira was sprinting quickly toward their location with a worried look on her face.

"Guys! They've broken in! We have to get out of here!" Akira panted heavily with a hand on her wound.

"What? What has broken in?"

"Them! Those things! They've managed to break through the shutters!"

"But we didn't hear anything!" Anthony argued, holding his camera tight.

"Let's just go!" Akira persisted heavily, tugging at Marcus's arm with her free hand. Marcus turned back to the girl, only to find that she had disappeared. He let out an irritated sigh and pulled his arm free.

"Okay okay! Let's go!" He ordered with a wave of his MP7.

They ran the length of the store back to the store entrance only to find people he had never seen before. About 5 or 10 adults and students were running away, from the second floor and to the first floor. Gunshots rang loudly in the mall, overpowering the sound of screams and cries of the people.

Without warning, an adult ran through Akira, Anthony and Marcus. He stopped mid way and turned back to face them.

"Kids! It's not safe! Hurry to the safe house!" He beckoned with a hand. Unsure of what to do or where to go, they decided to follow the well suited man. The sound of shattered glass and bent metals were ringing in their ears as they distance themselves from the horde. The space got tighter and soon everyone was fighting their way through the corridor.

"Move it! I have to save myself!"

"Get out of the way you jerks!"

"Don't push! Rargh! My arm!"

"Kikashi! Wait don't leave me!"

"Let go of my hand you bitch!"

Those were the cries of the people who had no hearts nor a single sympathy for other people.

The metallic door began to shut with slow, casual speed, accompanied by the bright flashing red light next to it. Akira, Anthony and Marcus squeezed past the last few people and managed to get in.

Everyone got in safely while some with bruises and cuts from the chaotic run. The last sight they saw were the hungry and desperate look on the cadavers' faces as it limped its way toward them. They spotted runners in the back, but the door had already been fully shut before they got a good look. The gears and pistons hissed of air and soon died down, leaving nothing but heavy silence in the crowd.

They didn't even look at each other. Everyone stared at the door as if it were magical or special, but what they soon realized caused them to panic.

"We're trapped here! In this mall!" A female adult exclaimed.

"How the hell are we going to get out?!" A male high school student screamed with his hands clutching his head.

"I need to know if my family is okay!"

"There's no signal here! I can't Facebook or Tweet!"

Once again the crowd grew restless and anxious. They slowly began to scatter, some alone, others with their company.

XxX

The safe house has several doors, each leading to different rooms. There were: Cafeteria, storage, toilet, security and power rooms. As Akira, Anthony and Marcus walked down the corridors, Anthony spotted a familiar face near the next turn.

"Hey! You're the one that attacked us!" Anthony exclaimed with a finger outstretched. The girl turned her head, almost tiredly, to him.

"And you're the people that caused all of this!" She pushed herself off the creamy white painted wall and retorted with her katana pointed at him.

The others flinched at her remark, suddenly taken aback and shocked.

"If you hadn't shattered that glass, they wouldn't have come in!" She said.

"But the shutters! We pulled them down didn't we?" Akira explained, clutching her wound tightly now. Her vision blurred for a moment, and her knees buckled suddenly. She let out a short cry of pain and fell to the floor to her knees.

"Akira!" Both screamed in unison. "Your injury has gotten worse." Marcus said after a quick look at her poorly bandaged wound.

"There's discolouration in her blood. She needs more than just bandages." The girl spoke out, taking a casual step toward them with a look of experience on her face. With a single look, she was able to figure out what had happened. "You're lucky that the 50. calibre round didn't graze any deeper. It could have hit an artery or something." She stated.

"Do you have any idea what she needs?" Anthony asked worriedly.

"I do know what she needs and where to get it, but right now we're trapped in here." The girl said as she gingerly felt her wound with an index finger.

"Let me guess... The things you need are out there?" Marcus said the obvious.

"I don't mind the walkers, but those runners are out there and we can't outrun them." She stood up after inspecting Akira's wound. "I left one of my weapon's out there and I need to get it back." She adjusted her black leather jacket that partially hid her white tank top. "There's a way out of here, but I hate going out blind."

"I'll do it." Anthony volunteered. "I'll scout ahead and bring any information you'll need with my camera."

The girl had no saying in this. She had just met him and giving suggestions or ideas was out of her zone. He needed approval from _her_. The girl named Akira. With a glance, Akira could already tell what was going on in the girl's mind.

With a dissatisfied sigh, Akira had no choice but to let him go. The pain was making her suffer and it was slowing the others down. She hated it and the only thing to do was get the medicines and fix her temporary problem.

"Okay... Becareful. If anything looks dangerous come back here okay?" Akira ordered with a stern look on her face.

With a chuckle, Anthony replied, "Yes mom."

"Follow me, I'll show you the way out from here."

XxX

A way deeper into the safe house lead the three of them to a metallic vent. No other survivors had known about this except her.

"How did you know about this?" Anthony asked curiously as he peered into the small passageway. It was spacious enough to be able to crawl through but nothing more than that.

"I snuck in here once or twice." She answered briefly.

"Good luck Anthony." Marcus gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thanks." With that said, he put a leg in and turned to her, the girl who had attacked him. "By the way, I never did know your name. You don't suppose I'll just call you katana girl?"

She flinched at his remark.

"I do have a name, and it's Aphrodite." She crossed her arms with displease.

"The goddess of love and beauty..."

Those were the words he spoke before leaving them behind him for his trip to the area unknown.

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

___Next time on SZD 2!_

___"Dang it."_

___"Not good, they've blocked the whole entrance and exit of this place."_

___"Are you sure it hasn't been already looted?"_

___"We have to keep going; it seems we have attracted them."_

___"Freeze!"_

* * *

_Uh... Nothing much to say. I hope you have enjoyed reading this? More will come! But it won't come instantly. Thanks for reading! See ya!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Lone Photographer

**Chapter 9: The Lone Photographer**

With silent, careful steps, Anthony Nakamura entered a man's clothing store with glass shards littered everywhere. The black and white suits were neatly hanged next to the shelves of hats and shoes.

The glass shards cracked and crunched under his black vans and no matter how quiet he was, the glass shards would always tick or snap under his weight.

_Let's stay quiet Anthony. You volunteered for this so stay QUIET!_

He begged in his mind and with slow, methodical steps, he finally cleared the range of shattered glass. He got out through the side exit of the store, leading him to the second floor of the mall. He peered over the handrail only to wish that he had not done it. He quickly recoiled from the shock and breathed. On the first floor were cadavers packed tightly, shoulder to shoulder, moving inch by inch almost aimlessly. The air reeked of decay and death, making Anthony heave.

Holding his breath, he peered over the hand rail once more and took several pictures of the dead below. The staircases that lead to the second floor were strangely empty. On the right, where an uncoordinated cadaver was walking by, tried to step up only to fall to its side. It rolled around with such effort to get up, it didn't even realize its arm had been bent the wrong way. Even its ankle had been twisted in a way that walking would cause serious problems. It simply writhed around, unable to know why it couldn't get up.

Anthony took a picture of it before continuing on his way. He took several pictures of the second floor walkways and corridors, seeing few to no cadavers around. They must have all gathered below when the survivors were escaping.

He took a quick look at the photos he had taken, and a few of them were overexposed but removing them would simply be a waste. While other shots were underexposed, he couldn't risk turning the flash on.

A picture suddenly caught his full attention. He peered closer as if it would help him see better and noticed a restaurant on the opposite side of this floor.

_Do I have time?_

He raised his head to see the skylight. The sun was no where to be seen but the sky was still blue.

_I still got time._ He grinned to himself. _I could get some food for the others as well._

He slowly crept his way around the mall and to the opposite end, reaching the restaurant in no time.

He raised his leg and walked over the broken glass door, wondering why majority of the things here were made out glass. It began to irritate him as he had a hard time keeping himself quiet as he stepped on the shattered glass pieces. Not a single space nearby was cleared up until the nearest desk which was flipped on its side with its cloth dangling over the edge.

He made it past the shattered glass once again and made his way to the kitchen. He searched for non-perishable foods and bottled waters but only to find that the place had already been scavenged.

"Dang it." He mumbled to himself and took pictures all around him as if he was a crime scene investigator. The camera buzzed, beeped and clicked as the machine inside did its work. He turned around and snapped another photo, only to find a hideous, discoloured face staring at him through the LCD screen. One of its eyeball was hanging on the last strands of fibre and its crooked and broken jaw opened, revealing its jagged, rotten and blood caked teeth. Before Anthony could realize what had happened, the dead figure lurched at him with its arms out ready to grab.

With quick reflexes, Anthony reeled back with his body bent awkwardly to the side, dodging the cadaver. Loud banging of fallen pots and pans reverberated around the kitchen as the figure's arm swung around wildly, knocking against the kitchen equipments.

Anthony, pulled drawers upon drawers to find something suitable to fight against it but to his dismay, there was none. He yanked the drawer out from its place and threw it at the recovering figure. It fell back down on its face with a metal drawer on the back of its head. It hissed and growled angrily from his actions and forced its way back up to its feet. Anthony yanked another drawer out and threw it at the figure's knees, buckling it.

A gut wrenching crack could be heard as its spine was forcefully bent out of shape. The figure howled and shot its hand up in an attempt to grab Anthony from its awkward position. With a strong and firm stomp to its face, Anthony shattered its skull in one go, stopping it from ever moving again.

He took a good look around, past the kitchen counter and to the entrance of the restaurant. He noticed that not a single figure had shown up after his fight, but that doesn't mean he has the time to linger about. He quickly jogged the length of the restaurant and exited through the main exit.

Cadavers were walking up the stairs, some over each other in an attempt to reach the source of the banging pots and pans. Without hesitation, he left his spot and jogged back to the other end of the mall where the vent was. Checking back on the photos he took, he noticed that it was enough to cover whatever was needed.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed before crawling back into the vent.

XxX

"How is it?" Marcus asked as Anthony crawled out of the small vent. Marcus pulled him out with a hand and dusted his shoulders. Still taking a moment to catch his breath, Anthony took off the camera strap and passed it to Marcus.

"Not good, they've blocked the whole entrance and exit of this place." He stated as Marcus scanned the shots. "How's Akira?" Anthony asked out of curiosity. "Is she... Okay?"

"No she's not," Aphrodite exited a room next to Marcus with a grim look on her face. "There's swelling and pus on her wound and she's down with a fever. Let me see the shots." Aphrodite requested with a hand outstretched to grab the camera. Marcus handed it to her with shaky hands, unable to believe the amount of cadavers that were outside.

Aphrodite pointed with a finger on a specific shot in the screen.

"Here it is, this is where I last saw the medical bag." The other two boys hurried over to see. It was an ordinary store that sold snacks, drinks and mangas.

"Are you sure it hasn't been already looted?" Anthony inquired. "The last time I checked, the restaurant on the opposite end was empty and scavenged."

"That was the restaurant, this is a mini store." Aphrodite countered. Anthony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, you're with me since you have a suppressed gun." Aphrodite turned her head to Marcus.

"That doesn't mean I'll use it. Even though it is suppressed, they could still hear it." Marcus explained briefly.

"Doesn't matter, let's go." She said with a twist of her body, swinging her sheathed katana around.

XxX

Marcus freed himself quickly from the vent and crouched down with his MP7 close to him. With two quick and successive shot, he killed two of the nearest cadavers that limped toward him. Aphrodite exited the vent and unsheathed her katana. The blade glimmered in the afternoon sun as she stood out and stretched.

"This way." She pointed with her katana and ran by the shops with haste. Marcus followed behind, guarding her back. With the swing of her sword, she cut down three walkers with ease.

"Kya!" Aphrodite shrieked.

One suddenly jumped out from inside the store, only to be stopped by a glass window. Its jaw seemed to gnaw at it and its hand struck the glass in an attempt to get her.

"We have to keep going; it seems we have attracted them." Marcus gave her a gentle push before darting away.

Aphrodite turned the next corner, in between two stores leading to a short corridor. She turned left after the corridor and left again into the mini store. Several walkers have already noticed her presence and started their advance toward her. Marcus took the ones on the left and Aphrodite the right.

The first one closest to Marcus reached out with its bony arms. Marcus stepped aside and drove the knife deep into the side of its head. With the knife still in its head Marcus dragged it forward, splitting the skull open with ease and pulling the cadaver to the ground.

One more to go but it unsteadily tripped over the first body, lunging toward Marcus with unintended speed. Marcus was suddenly taken by surprise and fell to the ground with it. With an arm forcing its neck back, Marcus stabbed at its face multiple times until it had stopped moving. Covered in blood and puke, Marcus threw the body aside with disgust and cleaned himself up with tissues from a tissue box on the shelves.

"Aphrodite, are you all right on your end?" He asked, throwing a ball of tissue to the ground. The was no answer. "Aphrodite?" Marcus sheathed his pigging knife and raised his MP7. Pulling the bolt back, he walked in a half crouch toward Aphrodite's side of the mini store.

_It's too quiet..._ He thought.

"Freeze!" He immediately turned to find that he was now alone in the store. "Aphrodite?" He called out with a whisper. "Helloo?" By his feet, a head rolled across the floor with blood squirting out from its sliced neck. "Eugh..."

Aphrodite emerged from the staff room with a medical bag and a sniper rifle in hand.

"Right, let's go back." She said as she slung the strap of the sniper rifle around her.

"Okay."

XxX

"There, that should help ease the pain." Aprodite threw the used medicinal bottles away and examined Akira's bandaged wound.

"Will she be all right?" Marcus asked, resting his MP7 on his shoulder.

"She will. She just needs some re-"

An alarm broke out, turning the once bright room into a dull red glow. The speaker in the room screeched and popped. Someone was speaking over it.

"Everyone! They have broken in! Evacuate immediately! They- Shit! Help! They're in here!" The sound of a violent struggle could be heard. Then, a scream. The speaker was suddenly turned off leaving nothing but the blaring alarm...

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"We're trapped!"_

_"The green zone's still quiet a ways ahead!"_

_"Yeah, just like a camera. You just point and shoot."_

_"Slept through the start of this outbreak, and when I woke up..."_

_"When we leave, don't stop and keep going."_

_**Chapter 10: Escape the Mall**_


	10. Chapter 10: Escape the Mall

_Another chapter! Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Escape the Mall**

The corridors were packed with survivors, screaming and begging to be let through. The once bright hallway has now turned into a dim red. The alarm blared deafeningly as the three main survivors, Anthony, Aphrodite and Marcus ran. Akira was carried on Anthony's back, unconscious.

As they turned a corner, the dead had already blocked the way with their bloodied bodies and eaten survivors. The many escaping survivors panicked and turned the other way, pushing the main survivors aside.

"Egah!" Anthony turned his body and prevented Akira from hitting the wall. A fire extinguisher fell from its place and slammed against the concrete floor before it rolled to Marcus's feet.

He picked it up from its handle and threw it at the walkers. After taking careful aim, he pulled the trigger of his suppressed MP7, sending the fire extinguisher to explode in a cloud of cold, white smoke. Other metallic shrapnel drove into the walkers, sending them reeling back a few steps but other than that, they seemed unharmed.

"Let's go, they seemed pissed." Marcus stated as he hopped away from his spot.

"Now I wonder whose fault it was?" Aphrodite said with sarcasm. "Let's go Ant." She tugged at his sleeve and retreated. Ant followed behind, never straying too far.

They continued to run along the bloody, dimly lit corridors, past the dead bodies that littered the floor.

After minutes of running, they have reached the exit door. Marcus slammed at it, only to find that it was jammed and unable to open.

"Shit! What the fuck?" He kicked at it but all it did was budge, nothing more.

"They're here!" Aphrodite yelled as four walkers turned the corner and in their sight.

"We're trapped!" Anthony screamed, his eyes never leaving the rotten walkers. More emerged from the corner and completely blocked the way they had came from.

Marcus continued to kick and tackle the door, hoping it would loosen and eventually break open but it did not. Feeling frustrated, he backed up and pointed his MP7 at it. With a smirk, he pulled the trigger.

_Click_

An unsatisfying click returned from the empty chamber. The gun's empty.

_Da fuq?_ He pulled the bolt revealing nothing in the barrel. He released the magazine, letting it clatter to the ground and felt for more in his pockets. There was none.

"Cover me while I reload!" He screamed and slung his black back around. He crouched down and dug into it. He took out the magazine for his MP7 and loaded it in. After pulling back the bolt, a satisfying cling of slammed metal resounded in his ear. "Opening fire!" He screamed and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Bullets drove into the door's frame, hinges and handle, breaking it apart in shrapnel of metal and sparks.

"Leeet's gooo!" He kicked the door off its hinges and beckoned to the others. Aphrodite was the last to leave, covering Anthony's back.

They're now running the length of the parking lot with more of Them outside. The dead had heard the ricochet of the bullets and now proceeding toward the main survivors. There were still other survivors, some on the roof of parked cars, others a happy meal for the dead.

"The green zone's still quiet a ways ahead!" Marcus pointed at the buildings ahead of them.

"Then let's take shelter!" Aphrodite suggested, swinging her katana at the advancing cadavers.

They left the parking lot and entered the nearest building. Aphrodite slammed the door shut behind her, letting Marcus block it with several furnitures.

"Damn..." Anthony put Akira down on a couch and gasped heavily. "What... now?" He clenched his chest and continued to breathe heavily. Aphrodite viewed through the window seeing masses of the dead pooling out from the mall.

"Let's stay for the night." Aphrodite suggested as she checked the almost blood red sky through the window. "It's getting dark soon."

"Where are we actually?" Anthony asked, standing up from his seated position. He held onto his camera and raised it up. He took pictures of the area and noticed that they were in a house where the owners had already been long gone.

Photo albums, picture frames and jewellery had all been packed and taken, leaving nothing but heavy furnitures and the kitchen sink. Marcus sat by the base of the couch and pulled his hood back, revealing a black beanie that held his black messy hair down.

Aphrodite sat at the opposite end and cleaned her blood caked katana.

"Hey, I found a gun." Anthony informed. It was a Colt 1911 hidden in the kitchen drawer.

"Do you know how to use it?" Aphrodite asked, curious.

"Yeah, just like a camera. You just point and shoot."

"You're so simplistic Ant." Aphrodite stated and chuckled.

XxX

"Ugh..." Akira stifled a moan, feeling sweaty and hot. She sat up and pulled the collar of her uniform, revealing her collarbone. It was uncomfortable and she desperately needed a shower to cool off.

Something suddenly caught her attention. It was unclear to her, so she waited. The sound of a page being flipped sounded once again and it piqued her interest.

She silently crept up and over the couch to see who it was. A hooded figure sat with a book in hand.

It was manga. Action manga to be precise.

With interest, she watched him as he read the pages quicker than her.

"Can't sleep hoodie?" Akira muttered.

"Gah! Hoeee shii..." Marcus jumped after hearing her sudden voice and the sound of ripped paper caused him to turn back to the book. "Ohhh noeeesss. I ripped a page." He pulled the book closer to see the separation.

"S-sorry." Akira apologized. Marcus shut the book and laid it aside. Even though the night was cold, Akira was feeling stuffy and warm.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, turning slightly only to see his side profile. "How's the wound?"

"It's fine but there's still a sting." She answered as she felt her wound. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not good at that." He answered briefly.

"Why is that?" Akira asked curious. She adjusted herself comfortably with her arms on the backrest and her chin upon them.

"Slept through the start of this outbreak. When I woke up, I had to fend for myself. It was just so sudden, you know? Who knows what would happen if I sleep again. End of the world, maybe?"

Speaking to him like this took her mind off her hygiene. It has been a long time since she could have a normal conversation like this. Chuckling, giggling and talking about things that didn't matter. The apocalyptic world around them didn't even seem to exist.

Marcus had been chatting on, talking about how action mangas were better than anything else, how he had survived on the rooftops and how he'd learned to free run in his free time. It lulled Akira to sleep and watching her like that really eased him.

"Thanks for listening, Akira." He said with a soft smile across his face. He gingerly pushed her back to the couch only to feel her sweaty shoulders. "Eugh..." He uttered as he laid her down.

_Snap! Click._

"Whose there?!" Marcus turned immediately to the sound of the mechanical click. It was Anthony with his camera.

"Fantastic!" He whispered and smile before showing the LCD to Marcus.

"All I see is blackness." He said and pushed it back to Anthony with annoyance.

"Huh? Kaaah..." His soul seemed to have escaped out from his mouth as he exhaled with disappointment and disbelief. "I didn't turn the flash on! How unprofessional!" He pressed a palm to his face, embarrassed. Marcus chuckled at his mistake.

"I guess even the best can slip up. Hahaa."

"Guh huuu..." Anthony cried himself to sleep with his camera in his hand.

XxX

"Okay, everyone is prepared?" Aphrodite asked. Marcus chewed on his last piece of cracker and wiped his lips clean of crumbs. Everyone nodded in almost unison. "Ant, what do you have?"

"A pistol with a full clip, a baseball bat I found upstairs and some fire crackers." Anthony told them his possessions. "Marcus?" Anthony turned to him.

"An MP7 with two magazines left, a pigging knife, three bottles of water, two first aid kits and one torn manga. Akira?" He turned to her.

"A pistol with three rounds and... uhh... that's all." She answered.

Aphrodite was the last. "A sniper rifle with ten rounds, my katana and a pocket knife." She flicked it open, letting it shimmer in the morning light.

It was eight past ten, and the dead had already littered the streets after lingering aimlessly through the night. There was no other way than to proceed through the streets and past the park ahead.

It was only ten blocks away to the entrance of the green zone, but ten blocks felt like ten thousand as many obstacles hinder their path.

"When we leave, don't stop and keep going. How are you feeling Akira? We can hold this off until you're feeling fine." Marcus asked, worried about her health.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She answered with a clenched fist and a confident smile.

"Right, that is that. Now here is the plan..."

XxX

The sun continues to rise and each of the survivor held their position for their escape. The clock on the wall ticked with unison to their heartbeats.

_We can do this._ Akira thought with sureness.

The first fire cracker popped with a deafening start.

"Let's go!" Marcus screamed as he kicked the front door outward and into the face of the nearest walker. It staggered back but seemed to be unharmed. It howled at him with its jaws wide open.

Driving the suppressor into its mouth, Marcus pulled the trigger sending a bullet into its throat and up to back of its brain, ending its life like a period to a novel...

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_I hope you have really enjoyed that! Thanks for reading once again! Put your reviews in the review section below on how'd you like it! If you guys want anything improved, do tell me and also do inform me if you want any character changed or modified. You guys like the new story cover? Do review about that as well in the review section! More OC's will be introduced in the future, so don't worry all you OC senders out there! See ya! _

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_"Hurry Anthony!"_

"Snipers! On the rooftop!"

_"Kyah!"_

_"Are you an idiot?"_

_"Runners!"_

_**Chapter 11: The Green Zone  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Green Zone

**Chapter 11: The Green Zone**

Blood were splattering left and right as Aphrodite swung her katana with precision and ease. But no matter how many she killed, more would replace them, creating a wall of death that slowed the survivors' advance.

"I can see the gate!" Anthony pointed ahead. Without taking careful sense of his surroundings, one managed to grab him by the strap of the camera and pulled him toward itself with brute force. He could feel the strap digging into his neck, leaving a mark to remember. Without any moment to grasp the situation, he lit a firecracker and jammed it into its empty eye socket. That didn't help much considering the fact that he had just placed a small bomb into a target that was inches away from himself. If it had been a grenade, then he had just made a big mistake.

Anthony punched at its rotten cheek but the cadaver didn't seem to be affected by it. Its head budged ever so slightly before turning back to face him with its hands still clenching the strap. Seconds later, an ear splitting pop resounded from inside the cadaver's head. The small explosion sent chunks of meat to ooze out from the empty eye socket with much disgust. The grip on the strap loosened before it was finally released. Anthony had to move quick as the others had already jogged ahead, but not too far to leave him completely behind with the dead.

"Hurry Anthony!" Marcus beckoned with a hand.

"If you could have helped, I wouldn't have been left behind!" Anthony protested, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Two blocks had been passed, and it had taken them almost fifteen minutes to get that far. It was going to be hell but they knew Nirvana was waiting for them at the other side of the green zone wall.

Glimmers on the rooftop revealed several snipers on post, aiming at them.

"Snipers! On the rooftop!" Akira pointed above. Everyone looked and dodged to the side. The snipers open fired, but not at them. Akira checked the bullet trail before it disappeared. The line seemed to drive through a spot above the nose of any human face. Dead bodies littered the streets, but it couldn't surmount any of the dead that still walked. The snipers fired again, almost in unison, stopping the dead with the rifle's intense stopping power.

"Keep going!" A voice yelled from the rooftop.

"Let's go!" Marcus ordered, clearing the path ahead after firing his MP7. He threw the empty clip and loaded the last one in. Everyone ran, side by side with. Aphrodite occasionally darted ahead to clear the slow ones with her katana.

"Kyah!" Akira fell hard on her chest as one of Them seized her ankles. It had been crawling under a red Sedan, out of their view. It began to chew at her shoe, desperately trying to get it off. Akira kicked wildly at its face, only managing break a few teeth. It continued to gnaw at her shoe purposefully. Akira pulled out her pistol, a Beretta 92F, and fired a single shot at its head. It seemed to have predicted it and rolled its head to the side, dodging the bullet before it even left the chamber. It grabbed the barrel of the fun and pulled it loose, dismantling it effortlessly.

"Guys! Help!" She screamed for them, who was already running back to get her.

Marcus was the first to reach her, vaulting over the concrete blocks which had been laid out by the security of the green zone. He dove over the last obstacle and laid on his belly. He saw it, the one that held onto Akira without any intention to let go. He aimed down his sight and breathed. Everything around him slowed and the sound of chaos drowned out on its own. He switched the firing mode to 'SINGLE' and squeezed the trigger.

The bullet escaped the barrel and through the suppressor with a soft whiz before driving straight into the cadaver's head. The cadaver jerked violently before falling dead... again. Akira managed to free herself with Marcus's assistant.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panicked and worried.

"I'm fine!" Akira screamed, suddenly unsure why she felt frustrated and annoyed.

"Okay, the gate's just ahead." He said and grabbed her hand as he ran back to the others.

Akira still felt frightened. The disfigured face returned to her thoughts, making her tremble with disgust and fear.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let you die." Marcus said without looking back. All of them were running along the wall of death that merged as they ran past. Aphrodite switched from her katana, to her sniper and fired three successful shots that drove into the face of the cadavers ahead.

"Go left and you'll reach the gate!" A sniper informed, yelling from his position.

"Okay!" Aphrodite acknowledged. But what she did was the complete opposite. She turned right instead of left to an unknown street.

"Hey! Not that way! The other way!" The sniper informed again. "Are you an idiot?" He added a mutter.

"Oi! I heard that last part! I'm not an idiot!" She retorted angrily.

"You seem to be one." Anthony stated as he ran past her, turning the correct way.

"No I'm not!" She stubbornly protested and followed after him.

They were close now as the gate was just by the horizon, getting closer as they continued their run.

Behind them, a loud screech that pierced through the air forced them to stop. An almost alien cry reverberated around them and caused the cars alarm to spring into life. The alarms blared deafeningly and the lights flickered on and off like a heartbeat.

"What the heck was that?" Marcus whispered with fright about the foreign screams. Akira yanked her hand free from his and rubbed them.

"We need to keep going!" Anthony screamed over the roar of the alarms. "Runners!" He added and ran ahead. Aphrodite caught up, followed by Akira then Marcus. They could see the runners sprinting toward them with inhuman speed. They came from the road which Aphrodite had mistakenly turned. They were jumping over the cars, others stepped on the metallic roofs, denting them and breaking the wind shields in the process.

"We got to hurry!"

"They're running faster than us!"

"Don't let up!"

Aphrodite turned to look at the runners. A few of them climbed the pipes and ledges of the building where the sniper was located. He panicked and swung his rifle like a bat. He was finally seized by the vest and tossed over the edge of the building where he fell into the pool of other runners. His cry could not be heard over the scream of the runners.

"Oh my god." Aphrodite uttered with disbelief. "We can't outrun them!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

The green zone was nothing more than a huge stadium with huge gates that covered the entire perimeter. At the top of the stadium, where the people sat, were mounted machine guns. The gate to the stadium opened with a loud creak and the soldiers beckoned for them to hurry, so they did.

The mounted machine guns began to fire, killing off the runners that was closest to them. The soldiers raised their M16 and fired with accurate bursts and the coming wave.

"Hurry hurry!" The squad leader pressed.

Everyone entered the stadium entrance, letting the gate shut slowly behind them. The soldiers backed away, entering the stadium as well. They fired a few more rounds at the runners, killing them efficiently, but there was always more. Once the gate was shut, all that was left was to kill the rest of the runners that pounded on the metal gate.

"Back up, back up!" He told the survivors and pushed them back with his arm. "Fire team proceed through." The squad leader ordered through his walkie talkie that hung on his shoulder. Men in environment suits appeared from one of the rooms to the side, holding what seemed to be a flamethrower in their hands. Three of them pointed the end of their weapon at the restless dead and pulled the trigger, forcing a blast of gas out through its barrel and into a small lit fire ahead of it.

The heat could be felt even meters away from the scene, biting and stinging their skin like a bad hot summer. The runners shrieked in what seemed to be pain and flailed around wildly, spreading the fire outwards and into more of Them behind.

"You guys, proceed to the tent that's ahead of you. Tell them who you are and where'd you come from."

The survivors couldn't say anything. They simply responded with a light nod.

"What are you waiting for, GO!" He pressed, pointing a hand to a military green tent that was on the running tracks. He turned back and pulled a pistol out, pointing it to the last runner that was still in flames. Its hands were locked to the bars and it continued to shove its face through the gap of the gate, stretching and ripping its own skin.

_Bang!_

XxX

One by one, everyone had their turn to tell their story. In the shaded tent was an officer with his partner sitting beside him. It was spacious enough to fit all four of the main survivors. Akira was the last to tell her story.

"So tell me what's your story?" The officer asked with interest. Though he knew the end result would be the same as the others, he still had to know the beginning of her story.

"There's not much to tell." She scratched her head, wondering where to start. She didn't want to tell him about the time her mother was bitten, nor the time she was about to be raped. It was all bad memories that she wanted to leave behind. "I ran here and there, avoiding Them as I go. There you have it."

"I see." The officer ran his hand through his flattop hair. "I need all of you to head to the tent with the red cross. A doctor will examine you there.

"But we're not infected." Said Anthony.

"We can't tell for sure. We're still unsure on how the virus spreads. The doctor will give you a thorough examination. That is all." The partner countered and scribbled some notes on his clipboard. Everyone stood up and left the tent, feeling the warm sun on their skin.

There were other tents in the field and they were places for people to sleep in. Other's had to sleep on the benches but they'll do anything for a safe night rest. A huge stage was located near the other end of the field with lights, speakers and amplifiers.

"From what I can tell, there was suppose to be a concert here the day after tomorrow." Marcus explained while he cracked his knuckles idly.

"Looks like there's been a change of plan." Anthony took a picture of the stage, filling the LCD screen with it and its decorations. He took a few specific parts of the stage before heading to the tent with the red cross.

He entered with the others, seeing a lot of wounded soldiers and survivors. The already dead were carried in white make-shift body bags and taken to the back of the tent, never to be seen again. Several survivors sobbed and grieved for the loss of their friends and family. Others were in too much shock to even reply to the nurse.

"Have you just arrived?" The doctor asked behind a white mask that covered his mouth. "Do you feel sick?"

"No we're fine, but the officer in the main tent asked us to stop by here and get a check up."

"Okay, please take a seat." The doctor mentioned to an empty bed. Akira was the first to sit down. The doctor took out a flash light and shone it in her eyes. They constricted and dilated normally, no sign of any problems with her nerves or brain reaction.

"Hmm, you seem to be colour blind." He said suddenly, forcing the boys to turn to her.

Akira looked away, embarrassed...

**High School of The Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Dun dun dunn! Akira's colour blind! Though in reality, you can't really tell just by looking into someone's eyes. I'm just doing this for simplicity. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! See ya!_

_Next time on SZD 2!_

_Contents not yet written_

_**Chapter 12: Title not yet created**__  
_


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 12: Panic Ensues**

There was a strange silent between the members. The boys didn't think she would _really _be colour blind.

"I can't see shades of red well." She said suddenly, her eyes never reaching anyone. The cries of pain in the background were ignored, leaving them to wonder how she had survived all this while. She suddenly stood up and walked out of the tent without another word.

"Wait, you seem to be wou-" His call was left hanging. She had already left the tent. "Um..." The doctor wondered. "Can I continue with the check up?"

Anthony replied to the doctor and sat down to be examined. Aphrodite left the tent to accompany Akira.

She walked to the stage where Akira was looking up at the lights.

"P.A.R can lamps, 1000 watt lenses that looks like the headlights of an 80's beetle car." Akira told Aphrodite. "Things like these are easy to recognize, but t-...those things aren't even recognizable."

"The dead?" Aphrodite questioned. Taking a silent step forward.

"Yes. Our faces are distinguishable but their faces are a mix of something I cannot understand! It's terrifying!" She clutched her head, trembling as the image of the dead entered her vivid mind. She felt goosebumps on her skin and she shivered as though she was freezing.

"Don't worry." Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the tremble of her body, and she tried her best to calm her down. "Hey, you're still alive right? That's all that matters."

Akira nodded with mixed feelings. Aphrodite couldn't make out what she was thinking. Her eyes were covered by the shadows of her fringe.

"If things would have been different... Do you think we could have been really close friends?" Akira asked suddenly.

"Eh?" She scratched her cheek with a finger and wondered for a moment. "S-Sure, I guess." She answered, still unsure.

"Thank you Aphrodite. I think I'll go take a walk." Akira informed with a thin smile across her face. Slightly reassured.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. You still need to get your check up." Akira declined, walking past her.

"That doesn't matter." Aphrodite said with disinterest.

"It does to the soldiers." Akira countered. "I'll just be around. I can't be _that _hard to find." She turned around and walked off.

"Geez, why so emotional?" She muttered to herself and sighed before turning on her heels and back to medical tent.

XxX

"Another one coming through!" Yelled a soldier from the gate entrance. He motioned for the survivor to enter but judging by the extreme gestures of his hands, Akira could guess that a vehicle was coming in.

A military vehicle, beat up and bloodied rolled through and stopped by the running tracks.

"It can't be..." Akira muttered with disbelief. The thoughts swayed slowly into her mind until the memory was clear to her. It was the same vehicle that the maniacs drove about - The one with the sadistic driver and a trigger happy lunatic. "Son of a bi-"

A hand stopped her from immediately running down the steps by the seats.

"Hold it." A boy, who wore a black cadet cap, ordered through an almost cold tone. Out from the gunner's position, alighted a female survivor. The engine was then turned off, letting it sit there. The driver got off and scratched his Irish red hair that stopped short above his shoulders.

"You know, we could have gotten here quicker if we hadn't had made that stop." He remarked tiredly.

"Oh shut up will you? It's not my fault Tomi wanted a bunny shaped bread." She countered aggressively.

"I'm sorry." A girl apologized almost inaudibly from Akira's spot.

"Now where the heck is R.D?" The girl scanned around squinting her eyes to see the place around her.

The boy that stood beside Akira walked down the steps calmly, his shoulder holster rigs clattered and jumped with every descending steps he took. "There he is!" She pointed with enthusiasm.

"You guys took your time." R.D said, coolly. Their voices slowly faded as they chattered among themselves.

_Another group of survivors, just like us..._

The sound of the main gate, closing and locking, brought her mind back to earth. She shook herself awake and stretched her muscles. She could feel the sore in them, biting at her strength. She needed rest and even though she had been unconscious for quite a while, that last run to reach the Green Zone completely drained her.

"Hey, Akira!" Anthony called her from the running tracks. "We got ourselves a place to sleep!" He informed with his hands by the corner of his lips, amplifying his voice.

There was a lot of people in the Green Zone, too many to supply people with tents to sleep in. Akira guessed they have found a spot on the ground to sleep on but she didn't complain as it was more than enough for her.

Military helicopters, Black Hawks, were flying overhead, making circuits around the vicinity. Gun shots popped in the distance as the gunners shot down whatever that was deemed dangerous in their sight. Akira also noticed several soldiers dressed in different uniforms.

The one with a red beret on his head was a foreigner. He spoke a very foreign language with his partner, who wore the same uniform as him. She could hear them from this distance, and it wasn't even a distance to begin with.

"Nasib baik ada cukup Black Hawks untuk berpindah ramai orang dari sini."

"Ya! Tetapi kita kena bergerak cepat sebab aku pun tidak tahu berapa lama kita boleh tahan pintu pagar utama itu.."

She couldn't understand a word that they had said other than 'Black Hawks' so the foreigners must be talking about it.

"Akira! What are you doing standing around?! C'mon let's go!" Anthony yelled again, catching the foreigners' attention. They turned to look at him with a confused face, then behind them to Akira. Akira walked off to where Anthony was standing and followed him to their temporary camping spot. How long would they have to stay there? She wouldn't know.

Their spot was near the coaches' seat, right by the running tracks. It was spacious enough to fit all four of them sleeping side by side, with their bags placed in the middle, separating the boys from the girls.

The boys set up their sleeping bags, the blue and green ones, next to each other while Aphrodite set her red one next to their pile of bags. A small rolled up sleeping bag was beside her, and it was Akira's. Akira set her black sleeping bag just like everyone's and sat on it, feeling rest in her legs. It was only three in the afternoon but she already felt tired and sleepy. She lay down on her sleeping bag and shut her eyes, leaving her back to face them.

The three others watched as she set herself to sleep. A deep, restoring sleep.

XxX

The night air was cooling and it woke Akira up. The others were not around when she sat up and she could hear the soft chatter of the other survivors. Black Hawks were landing on spacious grounds by the stage, taking in survivors. Akira jogged the length of the distance to the Black Hawk and watched them evacuate.

"Oh you're awake." Aphrodite walked toward her with a paper in hand. She showed it, revealing to her a number. 94. "Once the number on that scoreboard reaches 94, we're the next ones to evacuate."

"To where?" Akira asked, nonplussed. Aphrodite kept the paper in the pocket of her washed out blue shorts. The wind blew at her black leather jacket, showing more of her white tank top. The engine of the Black Hawks bursts into life, spinning the rotors to the speed of which it was safe to take off.

Both of the girl's hair fluttered about wildly and randomly, forcing them to cover their face with a hand. Akira could feel Aphrodite's dark brown hair whipping against her face and it was the same for Aphrodite. The Black Hawks lifted off and banked away before heading to their destination.

"There they go." Akira said and turned to face the scoreboard. Three numbers was put in bright digital numeric. 87, 88 & 89. All of them suddenly changed to 90, 91 & 92. The numbers were a glowing hue of which Akira could not identify. To Aphrodite, it was a huge glow of red and once it turns green, survivors are able to board the Black Hawks.

The others dispersed back to their tents and sleeping spots to chatter away until night passes and morning comes. Akira still felt groggy and tired from the lack of sleep and the night cool air would help her lull to sleep. The girls returned to their tents, talking as they walked. The boys had already returned with a lamp sitting by the piled bags.

"Where'd you get this?" Akira asked, interested for a moment.

"I asked for one and the officer got it for us." Marcus answered, with a manga in hand.

"_Us?_ It looks like _you_ need it more than _us_." Aphrodite pointed as she kicked her legs in her sleeping bag. "So what are you reading? Hentai?" She snickered.

"I might be..." Marcus answered with a sly smile across his face.

"Eww! I don't feel like sleeping tonight." Aphrodite said so kiddingly.

"I'm joking!" He exclaimed, even though he knew it was a joke. They laughed together, a first in a long time.

Anthony, wearing a white top, checked away at the photos he had caught with his camera. His journal sat beside him with a pen in between a page where he had stopped writing. He places his camera down and picked the journal up to revise what he has written. He notices Akira looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked, with interest. "There's something on my face?" He proceeds to wipe an imaginary dirt off his cheeks.

"No, nothing." Akira said and rolled on her side before shutting her eyes. The soft sound of scribble and flipped pages slowly and methodically brought her to sleep.

XxX

"Akira, wake up!" Aphrodite violently shook her awake. The sound of terrified screams slowly faded in and the pop of gunshots were deafening. "Wake up!" Aphrodite slapped Akira's cheek hard enough to send her sitting up. Morning had yet to arrive and it was only around 2 a.m in the morning.

"Ow! Wh-What's going ON!" She screamed over the deafening cries. "More are piling by the gates, we have to be prepared for the worst. Get up!" Aphrodite yanked her to her feet. Anthony was buttoning his white buttoned up shirt but Marcus was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Akira asked, concerned. He was no where nearby. "Where's Marcus?!"

"Calm down! He's by the main gate helping the soldiers!" Aphrodite shook her shoulders to snap her out of her panic. She suddenly felt light-headed. Why was she concerned? The noise didn't help her concentrate. "Take this." Aphrodite forcefully handed a gun to her. "Keep it safe."

"Where are you going?" Akira asked, obviously knowing she was headed somewhere. The gun was heavy in her grip. It was a Glock 18. Pulling the magazine out, she could count ten rounds.

"Is that okay with you?" Aphrodite asked.

"I said 'where are you going?'." Akira repeated the question.

"I'm heading to the top to help snipe out the advancing group of walkers." Aphrodite answered quickly, pointing to a spot high above ground. Anthony had already ran off, mixed in with the other crowds of survivors.

"Right, okay." Akira held the gun tightly in her hand and watched as Aphrodite runs off, dodging the retreating survivors to reach her destination. Even though Aphrodite was younger than her, she was better than Akira. It vexed her but it drove her to be better, even if she was colour-blind. Turning the safety on, she kept the gun in her pocket and left the spot.

She could hear the soldiers panicking as radios were out of commissions. The lights that kept the stadium lit suddenly shuts off, leaving a dim red glow in the filament to die out. There was silence as everybody tried to understand what had happened. The screaming continues, louder and with more panic.

Akira was shoved aside as people were running to wherever they were going. She stumbled but failed to fall as someone caught her. She looked up to find the same boy with the cadet cap even in this partial darkness.

"Are you okay?" He asked and set her back to her feet.

"I'm fine." She answered, embarrassed. Without knowing why, she ran off without even a thanks.

_That guy give me the creeps._ She thought.

"The power is out and the backup generator isn't enough to power the lights!" A soldier screamed.

_Lights? They need lights?_ Akira's head turn to the P.A.R can lamps sitting on the stage unprepared. _That should be enough!_

"The gate! It won't hold any longer! Everyone back away!" Another soldier screamed but was unable to retreat. A decayed hand seized his collar and pulled him back to the bent gate like an animal behind a cage. The soldier screamed and cried, firing wildly behind him.

Bony fingers caught at his neck and drove into its flesh, digging deep into his oesophagus. His cry was forced into a gag as blood spewed out from the open wound. His eyes were screaming with panic and his pupils constricts with fear. His body slowly turned lifeless as more hands pulled at his entire body, breaking and snapping him like a twig. The men that was forced to help cowered back as the gate bent further inward.

Within moments, all hell broke loose.

The gate to Nirvana has been broken, and the dead staggered in with the murderous intention of feasting on the living...

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_I do hope you have enjoyed that! To understand what the foreigners were talking about, just simply use Google Translator: Malay – English._

_Yes I do know Malay but that's getting off topic! The next chapter will be the last and I'm sorry for not introducing any more OC's; we have gotten too far into the story to add another. Thank you for reading! See ya!_

___Next time on SZD 2!_

___"LIGHTS ON!"_

___"Akira! Look out!"_

___"We need it for __our_ evacuation."

___"I accept this deal, but under one condition..."_

___"Get up, quickly!"_

_**Final Chapter: Last Sacrifice of the Dead**  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifice of the Dead

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice of the Dead**

The sunless morning was filled with gun shots and the cry of the dead. The cool air reeked with the smell of gunpowder and blood. There was no light and it was partially dark all around. The Black Hawks would have a hard time landing, afraid it would land atop of someone.

Akira ran with all her might to the stage and grabbed the P.A.R can lamps. It takes less power than the stadium lights, and it almost has the same luminosity.

_Cable, cable... Where is the cable?!_ She frantically looked around for an orange or black cable. She spotted it, rolled up near the table of a mixer. She grabbed one end of it and connected the plug. All she needs now was a generator. She spotted one at the back of the stage when she was walking around yesterday afternoon. She hopped off the stage and to the back, seeing a huge orange generator with several blinking lights.

_It's working!_ She thought excitedly. She ran to it with the head of the cable in hand and jammed it in.

"LIGHTS ON!" She screamed as loudly as she could and turned the generator on with a single push of a button.

A huge cone of light shot upwards with great distance, it was bright enough to light the dark morning clouds above. A second one lit up seconds later, but that was not what Akira had planned. Someone else was helping her.

A third one lit up and finally the fourth one, all shooting upwards into the clouds. Whoever had helped her, she was grateful for it.

Explosions shook the earth as the soldiers now relied on grenades. It did nothing but mess up the place with rotten meat and blood.

The medical tent was full, leaving injured soldiers to be tended outside.

A soldier was tackled by a runner and fell on his back, taken completely by surprise. The runner smashed his ribs and clawed at his face leaving him to struggle in his own blood. Marcus ran up to it and tackled it away before shooting a single bullet into its disgusting face.

"Thannks..." The soldier wheezed. "Yo-You're a survivor... right?" He asked, struggling to stay alive and breath. His ribs had dug in too far into his own flesh, and his lungs were compressed, making it harder to breath.

"Yes." Marcus answered as he knelt down beside him.

"Take this," It was a talkie. "This frequency... it's another Black Hawk. Maybe you can escape with it..." He wheezed in a breath. "All the others... are going to be piling up. Th-This Black Hawk can land at a secluded place. I saw you... along wit- with your friends." He grimaced and trembled. "Get out of hereee..." His last words escaped him with a long sigh. He died with his eyes opened, staring emptily at Marcus. Marcus ran a hand down his face, shutting them close.

"Thank you," He laid him down gently and dug into his pocket, taking out a wallet. "Mr Mihato Kobayaki." A picture fell out from the side, revealing a family photo. Behind it, a word written by Mr Mihato with a black ink marker. '**DEAD'** "May you rest in peace with you family." He placed the contents back into the wallet and placed the wallet on his heart.

Something caught Marcus's attention. Four spot lights beamed upwards and into the clouds. It was bright enough to catch any pilot's attention.

"Hello?" Marcus spoke through the talkie.

"Who's this?!" The pilot ordered without hesitation. "Where's Mihato?!" He asked. Marcus could hear the rotor blades whirring through the talkie.

"He's dead, a runner took him by surprise."

"How'd you get this then?" The pilot asked, aggravated.

"Mr Mihato handed this to me. He said I could contact you and get a ride out of here." Marcus was left with a long silence. In between that silence, Marcus ran off to look for a place to hide.

"You alone?" The pilot suddenly asked.

"No, I'm with three others." He answered briefly, looking around for them. He spotted Aphrodite at the top with her rifle and katana, Anthony was by the stage, at the opposite end of Akira.

"Where'd you want me to pick you up?" The pilot seemed to be more polite than before.

"Well, the stadium is a no go... How about the parking lot behind the stadium. There are less of Them there opposed to the ones in the front."

"Okay! Get there as soon as you can. I'll be on my way." After that, the pilot didn't say another word.

Marcus had a plan, but he needed everyone back together.

"Anthony!" Marcus yelled as he ran toward the stage. "Shine that light at Aphrodite, catch her attention!" Anthony did as he was told and caught her attention. Her scope glinted in the light as she turned to face them. They beckoned to her, telling her to come down.

"There you guys are!" Akira ran around the stage to meet up with them.

"Listen, there is evacuation, just for us, at the back of this stadium. We need to get there quickly."

"What?! Are you crazy?! How are we supposed to get past the wall of death by the entrance?!" Akira inquired with wild gestures of her hands.

"With that." He pointed to the parked, battered military vehicle.

"We're just going to steal that?!" Akira questioned nonplussed. She remembered the other group of survivors that came rolling in that. The boy that had stopped her before scares her. "We don't even have the key..." She muttered with fear.

"Akira! Look out!" Aphrodite screamed but she was too far away. A runner sprinted toward her with its disfigured and discoloured face stretched in what seemed to be a scream.

"KYAAA!" Akira screamed, unable to hold back the fear that ran through her veins.

"Get down!" A familiar voice ordered, followed by the distinct sound of a metal blade slicing through flesh and bone. "Are you okay?" She asked. Akira still had her eyes closed and she didn't want to open them.

She shivered and whimpered like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"It's okay, it's dead." The girl assured her. Akira nodded and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the girl who had saved her.

A katana in hand, just like Aphrodite's but different. She wore a crimson red midrift that swayed in the cool wind, folding the words 'IMA KILLA' printed on it. "Are you okay?" She asked again as her bright reddish brown eyes met with Akira's.

"Y-Yeah." She answered hesitantly. "You were the one that arrived with that vehicle, right?" She asked, her voice still a quiver.

"Yes, why?" She questioned and sheathed her katana. She had two with her, by her hips, complimenting her knee length, black ruffle skirt which has a red trim.

"We need it for _our_ evacuation." Marcus stepped ahead. "Sorry to say this, but we're taking your vehicle." He said so forcefully.

"Not on my watch." The girl took out the second katana and pointed it to his face. "I don't know what you guys are planning, but you ain't taking our ride." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Another katana clashed against hers, pushing it aside. Aphrodite stepped in, with her katana now pointed at the girl. "No one points his or her katana at my friends... except me." She informed, vexed. "Don't be mistaken, I am grateful as you saved our friend."

"And no one points a weapon at my friends, except me." Another stranger appears with a modified Mossberg. A friend of the opposing survivor.

"You know, in all of this chaos, I don't even know if I have a round left." Anthony chimed in and pointed his pistol at the stranger's head, ruffling his red Irish sideburns. "Do you feel lucky punk?"

"I'd say, even in all of this chaos, your group looses." The one with the black cadet cap entered with his pistols, both pointed to Anthony and Aphrodite.

_What is this development?!_ Akira thought with panic. Marcus pointed his MP7 at the boy with the black cadet cap.

"You seem to have forgotten about me." Marcus informed with the MP7's suppressor inches away from his target's head.

Everybody except Akira had their weapons pointed at someone.

"Hmph, you're lucky Tomi isn't here."

"Look, we only want your vehicle. This is no time for needless weapon pointing, so I suggest we all lower our weapons." Anthony suggested. He counted down from three and once he reached one, zero was a simple, "Drop." Command. Anthony lowered his weapon, followed by the stranger with the red Irish hair and green glasses, Aphrodite, then the girl with the crimson red midrift. The boy with the black cadet cap holstered his weapon in his shoulder rig holster.

"Let's make a deal." Marcus said with a sigh and rubbed his temple with the suppressor. "If you let us take the vehicle, we let you evacuate with us."

"Do you have transportation waiting for you?" The boy with the black cadet cap questioned, interested.

"Yes, a Black Hawk is coming to pick us up at the parking lot in the back. So we need your vehicle to get us there."

"I accept this deal, but under one condition..."

"And what is that?" Anthony asked, wondering what it might be.

XxX

The military vehicle ploughed right on through the crowds of dead, with the music It's a long way to the top by AC/DC playing loudly around them. The vehicle screeched and turned violently, almost flipping it on its side before it rolled back on all wheels.

"Just get us there in one piece Leone!" The girl with the crimson red midrift ordered as she held onto the handrails tightly. Everyone in the back bounced and shook as the vehicle makes its way to the back of the stadium, swerving past parked cars and piles of bodies.

"Don't worry Aka! We'll get there in no time!" The guy, who's apparently named Leone, assured her with a laid back attitude.

There was a beep coming from the talkie.

"Hello?"

"Bad news, we have to move quickly! Looks like the stadium's about to be napalmed."

"What?!" Everyone in the vehicle screamed in unison.

"B-but there are still survivors there!" A girl who's named Tomi spoke.

"Not any more if the dead continues to pour in. Any Green Zones that are taken out will be napalmed. Any survivors will be burned along with the dead.

"That's insane!" Anthony screamed, grabbing the talkie out of Marcus's hand

"Oh! I think I see you guys now!" The pilot exclaimed. "I can pick you guys up from there. Stop where you are." Leone gave the vehicle a sudden stop, forcing everyone to stumble around with their loose footings.

"Oi Leone!"

"Sorry." He apologized. The girl, Aka, got out from the top hatch to see a Black Hawk slightly above them. A rope ladder fell from the side and it stopped a metre away from her head.

"Hurry, climb up!" Aka jumped and seized the rope ladder, clambering with effort.

The dead now surrounded them and if any of them fall, it was a sure death. Second was the driver, Leone, third was Anthony, fourth Tomi, fifth Marcus.

"Go." The boy in the black cadet gestured.

"No!" Akira refused, holding her skirt closely to her thighs. "You go first."

The boy jumped and caught onto the rope without any problem. Last was Akira. She jumped and caught the last wooden rung.

"Runners!" Aka pointed from the side of the helicopter. "Get up, quickly!" Her beckoned.

The helicopter banked away but the runners managed to seize Akira by the ankle.

"Nooo! Help me!" She frantically kicked it but it wouldn't let go. Aphrodite took out her sniper rifle and attempted a shot at it. She missed and tried again. The second bullet nearly hit Akira, and it was too dangerous to try again. "Someone! H-Help!" She desperately screamed as she kicked at its face.

A bullet, far off from the stadium shot at its skull. The runner lost all of its strength and fell among the pool of dead.

"C'mon get up!" The others beckoned to her. She wiped her tears away and clambered the rungs, seeing the beautiful sunrise on an apocalyptic world. The morning had just begun, a new day.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked with concern, examining her ankle. There was no scratch nor a scar to be seen.

"Yeah." Akira gasped as the last climb sapped away at her strength.

The helicopter banked to the right one last time, almost toward the sun and flew off into the distance.

The stadium behind them exploded in a cloud of fire and smoke as several fighter jets zoomed past.

_2 group of survivors formed into one. What will their future be in this apocalyptic world? They themselves hold their own future, in Surviving the Z Day._

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 2.**

* * *

_Do review if there are any mistakes! Thanks for reading! See ya!_


End file.
